Tested Love
by NJEMT2207
Summary: Following relationships through the 5-5
1. An Introduction

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the Third Watch characters in this story.I do however own the ones I have created.  
  
SUMMARY: Brought together because of a tragic similarity two from the 55 create an incredible bond. Their bond is tested numerous times, what will come of them?  
  
December 11, 2001  
  
Alex looked down at the calendar it front of her, December 11, exactly three months since the World Trade Center came crashing down. Exactly three months since she had seen her father. Exactly three months since her world had come crashing down. Her father was a fire captain and has been missing since the attacks. Everyday her hope that he was going to come back alive dwindled. She wore a necklace that had a pendent her father had given her when she passed the fire exam and since September 11 she has been wearing her father's 20-year ring from the squad.  
  
To help keep her mind off her father, Alex offered to help Carlos and Ty move into their new apartment. She helped them finish loading the moving truck with things from Carlos' place and they headed to the new place. It only took them two hours to get everything out of the truck. All that was left was for Carlos and Ty arrange things they way they wanted them. Ty was hanging blinds on a window when Alex brought in a lamp.  
  
"Where do you want this?" she asked when she entered.  
  
"Just on that table over there," Ty answered pointing to a table along the wall.  
  
On the table Alex noticed a picture.  
  
"This you and your dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Ty answered.  
  
"Little league?" Alex questioned since Ty was wearing a baseball glove in the picture.  
  
"No, we were just playing in the park."  
  
"How old were you when he..?" Alex stopped. Ty knew she was referring to his father being killed in the line of duty. His father was a police officer with the 55th precinct. He was also partnered with Sully. Ty's mom requested that her son be partnered with Sully when he began working at the 5-5.  
  
"Six days after my 12th birthday." Ty answered Alex's question  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Some things you never forget, other details get foggy over time."  
  
Just then Carlos walked in and was looking for some help moving his bed into his room. Alex offered to help him since Ty was still working on the blinds. Alex and Carlos finished moving the bed and Ty finished the blinds.  
  
It was about 1:30pm, they all had to get ready for their shifts that started at three. Alex left and headed back to her place to get some things. Soon enough they were all at work, Carlos and Alex at the firehouse and Ty in the police station.  
  
Carlos and Alex checked the bus1 and restocked supplies that were low. They finished with the bus and headed back into the firehouse. They were sitting around the kitchen table talking to Kim and Doc. It seemed that recently all their shifts started off quietly. The four were talking about some recent news about the World Trade Center. They had found two more police officers the day before.  
  
"Engine 57, Adam 5-5-3 and Boy 5-5-32 respond to the corner of 97th and 5th for an explosion in a diner. PD on scene," came the dispatchers voice over the radio.  
  
Everyone in the house made their way to their respective apparatus. Alex and Carlos were the first ones out. Doc and Kim and the fire department followed them. They arrived on scene and began assessing the damage. The explosion had busted everything inside the diner. All the windows were busted out. There was debris everywhere. The fire department came in and put out the small fires that were burning in various places around the diner. Carlos found a waitress who had an arm injury. Something had cut her brachial artery and it was spurting blood. He put some dressings on her arm and brought her to the bus. Alex followed the firefighters into the kitchen area. They had found someone from the kitchen who was lying on the floor. He had a faint pulse so Alex got him on a board and they carried him out.  
  
Other firefighters had been looking for the source of the explosion. They had monitors with them that recorded the amounts of various gases in the air. They had made their way down to the basement and the amounts of the gases skyrocketed. The explosion came from a natural gas line. The firefighters relayed the information to the lieutenant and he ordered everyone out of the building before it exploded again. As Alex came out she realized that she had lost her necklace with the pendent and ring on it. She turned around and headed back in, everyone outside was telling her not to go back in. She spotted the necklace underneath a stove. As she bent over to pick it up she noticed the arm of a little girl. The little girl was still alive, but her leg was pinned underneath something that had fallen. Alex radioed for help; reluctantly Doherty and Walsh came in with airbags to help get the girl out. They raised the piece of debris and pulled the girl out.  
  
All the victims were transported to Angel of Mercy3. Doc had surveyed all the civilian damage and there were no fatalities. Ty was walking back through the ER and overheard Doc talking about the lack of fatalities. He looked into an exam room he could see from where he was standing and saw Alex sitting on the gurney in there looking down at her father's ring. Ty walked over to the doorway and looked at her. He felt that he had to offer her some sort of support because he knew exactly what she was going through since he lost his father too  
  
"Zero fatalities. That's pretty good," he said as he walked into the room.  
  
Alex didn't answer him. She just kept looking at the ring. Unsure of what to say Ty just stood there.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Alex finally asked.  
  
"Who?" Ty questioned.  
  
"Your dad. Do you miss him?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"All the time?"  
  
"No, not all the time," he said as he walked over and sat next to her on the gurney.  
  
"What you said before about details getting foggy, I don't want to forget."  
  
"Well details do get foggy, but I never forget him. To this day if I am yelling at the Giants on television, listening to a Motown song on the radio or eating peanut butter with cheese crackers I remember him."  
  
"That's my dad with apples," Alex responded with a half-hearted chuckle.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you could eat 100 apples and not think of him, but then you bite into that one and everything comes back."  
  
Alex was quiet for a moment, "I used to be afraid of the dark, you know as a kid. My father would always tell me that 'any daughter of mine was too brave to be afraid of the dark.' I always thought that if I could at least act brave enough that would be good enough for him."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Alex looked over to the girl and then back to Ty, " it worked today."  
  
Just then Sully knocked on the door and told Ty that they had a call. Ty stood up and told Alex that everything would be ok and headed out with Sully. The call was a simple domestic. The rest of their shift was pretty quiet. Ty kept thinking about Alex and her reaction to saving the little girl. The rest of the shift passed and Sully and Ty headed back into the station. Carlos had called Ty and told him that he would be working a double so he wouldn't be home. Ty got changed quietly and headed out of the locker room without saying much. He got back to his apartment and decided he would watch some television before hitting the sack. He heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey," he said opening the door and seeing Alex on the other side.  
  
"Hey," she replied coming into the apartment.  
  
"Carlos isn't here, he's-" Ty began.  
  
Alex cut him off, "I know, he's working a double."  
  
Alex walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her hands on her knees and held her head. Ty walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Everything ok?" he asked.  
  
"Doc came down on me for getting that girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I went against his and Lt. Johnson's orders. He told me that I couldn't be both a paramedic and firefighter at the same time."  
  
"Alex, you did the right thing. You didn't know that you were going to find that girl. And you couldn't just leave her, that's inhumane."  
  
"Just because I dropped a stupid necklace," she said taking the rings on the chain in her hand.  
  
"That's not a stupid necklace Alex. That necklace is important to you. Why are you being so hard on yourself?"  
  
"I just wanted to go get my necklace and because of that all hell is breaking loose."  
  
"Alex, listen you did the right thing. Everything is fine."  
  
"Doc's pissed at me."  
  
"Don't worry about him right now, he'll get over it. I'm sure it was more the job talking than Doc. He seems to pretty understanding in a lot of situations."  
  
Alex shifted herself on the couch and rested her head against Ty's shoulder. She didn't know why she did it, it just seemed right. Them being together just seemed right. Ty wasn't sure how to react when Alex leaned against him. He just put a reassuring hand on her back.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Ty asked, unsure of what she meant.  
  
"For listening to me. You didn't have to. I don't even know why I wound up here in the first place."  
  
"I'm glad you came. I'm here to help you anytime you need it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts of the things that were transpiring between them. Alex was never one to open up to someone like she did to Ty so quickly. It was so easy to talk to him, it seemed right. She liked the idea of having someone to talk to and that would listen.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower and relax. I'll get you a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to wear," Ty suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Alex picked herself up off the couch, as did Ty. He showed her where the bathroom was and told her he would be right back with the clothes. Ty walked into his bedroom and opened his closet door. He just stood there for a minute thinking about Alex. He was beginning to develop some feelings for her. He wasn't sure what they meant. Maybe he just cared and was upset because she was upset. The feelings were confusing him.  
  
Alex walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower. She suddenly found herself sobbing unable to control herself. Everything in the passed three months was beginning to catch up to her. It felt so good to finally have someone to talk to about everything. Ty was very supportive. She felt comfortable around him. She didn't know why and she didn't care, all that mattered was that he was there.  
  
"I'll put the clothes on the sink for you," Ty said as he opened the bathroom door. He was about to leave when he stopped. It sounded like Alex was crying.  
  
"Alex? What's wrong?" he questioned.  
  
She didn't say anything immediately. Ty didn't move. He hated seeing her upset. "Alex?" he questioned again.  
  
Finally, she poked her head out from the shower curtain. She hesitated for a moment and then said, "everything."  
  
Ty saw the hurt in her eyes. She was falling apart right in front of him. He was unsure of what to do. He began to walk closer to the shower. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm, pulled him into the shower with her and kissed him. The passion they both had built up inside them was released.  
  
Ty pulled back slightly, but still holding Alex, "what was that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said as she pulled out of Ty's embrace.  
  
"It's ok Alex, are you ok?" Ty asked still standing in the shower.  
  
"I don't know. Everything is going wrong right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I just want to help you. I need you to talk to me in order to do that."  
  
"It's just..never mind."  
  
"No not never mind Alex. Talk to me."  
  
"It's just I've never had anyone like you in my life before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ty asked a bit confused.  
  
"I've never had someone who cares; someone who is willing to listen and help me. It's all new to me."  
  
"Is there something wrong with that? Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No not at all, it's just the opposite. I'm scared of how right it feels. I've never opened up to anyone so quickly."  
  
"I don't want to force you, you can talk when you are ready."  
  
"I'm sorry, I acted without thinking."  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm not." Alex was taken back by his comment and looked at Ty with a confused look.  
  
"I don't know what has been happening the last couple days Alex, but I like it. I like spending time with you. I like helping you. I hate seeing you so upset and I want to do everything I can to make you happy again."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Alex responded. Ty took her arm and pulled her into his arms. He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"I'm sorry about your clothes."  
  
"Don't worry, they will dry. I'll leave so you can go back to your shower," Ty said as he let go of Alex and began to step out of the shower. She grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Please don't go. Can you just hold me?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"It is," Alex said as she began to pull Ty's soaked NYPD t-shirt over his head.  
  
Ty just held Alex in the shower. They said nothing. No words were necessary. The comfort they found in each other was enough for the moment. When the water began losing its warmth they decided to step out. They both got dressed and went to sit on the couch. They talked for a little while then settled down and watched a movie on television. Both eventually falling asleep in each others arms. 


	2. Keeping It A Secret

Chapter 2-Keeping it a Secret December 27, 2001  
  
For the passed two weeks Ty and Alex had been spending a lot of time together. Alex was over Ty's apartment almost every night after their shifts. Their relationship had progressed to a sexual one. They still spent time talking. Sometimes a call would rub Alex the wrong way and she would need to talk about something. Ty was there anytime she needed him to be. Alex didn't want anyone knowing about their relationship because of the circumstances and her own personal feelings. It's not that she didn't want to be with Ty, it was Carlos. Carlos was Ty's roommate and Alex's partner at work. She was nervous about what his reaction would be. She tried to be gone before Carlos got home from a double or woke up in the mornings.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Carlos yelled as he ran into the birdcage again. His scream woke both Alex and Ty.  
  
"It was just Carlos, he ran into the birdcage again," Ty explained.  
  
"He's home? Why didn't you wake me?" Alex questioned nervously.  
  
"It's alright, he'll be leaving soon."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Monday, he's got class. I'm starting to remember his schedule."  
  
Ty's statement put Alex at ease. She again buried her head into the pillow.  
  
"So what would be the harm in him finding out about this anyway?" Ty questioned Alex about her reasons for not wanting anyone to know about the relationship.  
  
"What?" Alex was a bit taken back by his question.  
  
"Remind me why we have to have this big secret, I don't get it," Ty said rolling over on to his back.  
  
"Because he's my partner and this is my private life," Alex explained resting her head on her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't care if Sully knew."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that I wouldn't care. What's the big deal?"  
  
Alex leaned over Ty and kissed him. That sparked Ty's interest.  
  
"What was that?" Ty asked, interested in more.  
  
"Let it be for now, ok?"  
  
"Well maybe my silence could be bought," Ty responded with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Carlos is home."  
  
"So we'll have to be quiet."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
Ty rolled over on top of Alex and kissed her. Luckily for them Carlos had left because they weren't real quiet. A morning of sex after a night of sex, what more could you want? After their morning go around they both fell asleep again.  
  
The sun was coming in through the window as Alex woke up. She rolled over and looked out of it. It looked like such a nice day outside even though Alex knew the temperature wasn't going to break freezing. Alex looked over to Ty who was still sleeping. His peaceful look brought a smile to Alex's face. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. Ty woke up with a moan. He liked waking up next to Alex.  
  
"I gotta go. I have to do some things before the shift," Alex said as Ty rolled over.  
  
"We could just call out today and spend the whole day here," Ty suggested pulling Alex down on top of him.  
  
"As much as I like that idea, I can't. Neither can you."  
  
"I know I had to try. I'll see you later."  
  
Alex got dressed and gave Ty a kiss as she left. She hated leaving him, it was always the hardest part. Even though she knew she would probably see him at least once during their shift. She enjoyed that element of surprise. She never knew if he and Sully would show up on the same call. 


	3. Horrible Liar

Chapter 3-Horrible Liar January 3, 2002  
  
Alex still didn't want anyone knowing about her relationship with Ty. Ty went along with her. He saw no reason to ruin whatever they had blooming. Since Ty was being so understanding of her wishes it made her appreciate him even more. He was respecting her, proving to her that he was worth keeping.  
  
Last night their secret was almost exposed. Carlos was going out somewhere and wanted to get Ty's opinion on his outfit, so he knocked on Ty's door and opened it not realizing anyone else was in there with him. As soon as the door opened Alex tried to hide under the covers. Ty got up to talk to Carlos outside his door.  
  
"That.that..that was," Carlos was speechless.  
  
"I know, let me explain. We just kind of started seeing each other," Ty began trying to defend him and Alex.  
  
"That was a woman," Carlos finally got out.  
  
Ty was a bit taken back, " you didn't see-"  
  
"That was a woman," Carlos said again cutting Ty off.  
  
"Yes, yes that is a woman," Ty answered playing along with Carlos.  
  
"So you're not.," Carlos hinted he thought Ty was gay.  
  
"What? No. No. 100% straight," Ty answered sort of relieved.  
  
"Cause Christopher told me..," Carlos hinted again, unable to actually say it.  
  
"And you believed him?" Ty said with a confused and sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah well, I'll let you get back to.," Carlos pointed to the bedroom doors.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man," Ty answered walking back into the room.  
  
Alex overheard the conversation between Ty and Carlos and found it amusing since Carlos didn't know that it was her in Ty's bed. Alex and Ty eventually fell asleep. They awoke the next morning after Carlos had left for his class. Alex got dressed and headed back to her place to get changed for work.  
  
Alex walked into the firehouse and found Jimmy giving an elementary school class a tour of the station. Jimmy being Jimmy, he was trying to impress the teacher by showing some things off. Alex had walked upstairs to get changed for her shift. She had just finished buttoning her shirt when she heard a loud thump downstairs. She walked downstairs to find Carlos lying at the bottom of the fire pole. He had fallen two stories trying to slide down the pole. Kim, Doc and Alex packaged Carlos up and took him over to Mercy. He had been unconscious for almost three minutes.  
  
The people at the firehouse were finding a lot of amusement in Carlos' misfortune. He didn't want to be at the hospital, but the doctor's said otherwise. Due to the length of his unconsciousness the doctor wanted to keep Carlos overnight for observation. Alex thought she would be getting the rest of the afternoon off considering her partner was being admitted to the hospital. Doc had another idea. He suggested that she and Kim partner up for the rest of the shift. They were somewhat shocked, but agreed.  
  
Alex and Kim headed out onto the road. They had some trouble finding topics of conversation. They were acquaintances, but nothing more than that. Once they became accustomed to one another things became much easier.  
  
Ty and Sully's shift had begun fairly slowly. They had one call when they first signed in service, but that was really it. Ty was in a really good mood, thinking about Alex.  
  
"So who is it this time?" Sully asked Ty.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ty responded, coming back to reality from his day dream.  
  
"You have that 'I have a new girl' look on your face."  
  
"Oh.umm.no one.I'm just feeling good," Ty managed to get out trying to find a cover.  
  
"I'm feeling good too," Sully answered convinced Ty was hiding something.  
  
"55-Charlie4 from Central5," came the dispatchers voice over the radio.  
  
"Charlie," Ty answered.  
  
"Respond to 142 East 97th for a dispute."  
  
"Receive, 142 East 97th," Ty repeated the address as he hit the siren and Sully headed to the call.  
  
When they arrived on scene, they found a bartender with a large cut on his arm. He said it was from a bottle that he let fall off of the counter. Ty and Sully didn't believe him for a second. They called for a bus so the paramedics could look at his cut. Ty walked outside to meet the paramedics while Sully waited inside with the bartender. The ambulance pulled up and Kim and Alex jumped out.  
  
"You two riding together now?" Ty questioned.  
  
"It's a long story," Alex responded.  
  
"But a really funny one," Kim added.  
  
"Looks like your roommate won't be coming home tonight," Alex told Ty.  
  
"You live with Carlos? Carlos Nieto?" Kim questioned with a laugh.  
  
"That's the universal reaction. What happened?" Ty asked.  
  
"He's spending the night in the hospital. He has a concussion," Alex told Ty.  
  
"He's in the hospital? When do we get to the funny part?"  
  
"He fell trying to slide down the fire pole," Alex said.  
  
Ty couldn't help but chuckle a little but. Carlos sure was unique when it came to doing stupid things. Of all things he could do, he fell trying to slide down the fire pole. But that was Carlos for you.  
  
"He says he cut his arm on a bottle that fell," Sully told Kim and Alex as they entered the room with Ty.  
  
"I can't believe I let it fall," the bartender said.  
  
"Let me see it," Alex said as she reached for the man's arm.  
  
The man resisted giving her his arm, "How about you show me yours and I'll show you mine?"  
  
Ty slapped the man up side the head, "watch your mouth."  
  
"You don't want our help?" Alex said as she turned to Kim. "How about we just leave him here to bleed to death. That work for you?"  
  
"Sounds good," Kim answered with a chuckle.  
  
The man lightened up and allowed Kim and Alex to look at the cut and bandage it. After they bandaged it they walked out to the bus.  
  
"I'll meet you at Mercy Sul," Ty said inferring he was going to ride in the bus.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Sully added.  
  
"Well, he acted up inside, he may get violent again," Ty said trying to defend himself.  
  
"And we're just two chicks," Alex said looking at Kim.  
  
"I didn't say that," Ty said still trying to dig himself out of his nicely dug hole.  
  
"You didn't have to," Alex said as she closed the back doors of the bus and walked around to the driver's side.  
  
Ty turned around to walk back to the squad car. Sully was standing there looking at Davis with a fairly humored look on his face.  
  
"What?" Ty questioned Sully trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You sweet on her?" Sully asked.  
  
"Who Alex? No," Ty was blushing badly.  
  
Sully didn't say a word, just gave Ty a look telling him that he didn't believe one word coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Ty said quickly.  
  
"That is the first medic I've seen you want to follow around."  
  
"I'm not following her around, I'm trying-" Ty cut himself off, knowing he was about to say something to incriminate himself.  
  
Sully knew Ty was lying. He found some joy in torturing him about him and his relationships, since Ty was always trying to hook Sully up.  
  
When their shift was about half over Sully said he had to drop milk off to Tatyana at home. He told Ty he could be quick and to wait in the car. He walked into the apartment. About 5 minutes later Sully keyed up Davis on his radio.  
  
"Davis, start the car. We care taking my mother to the hospital," Ty heard over the radio. Sully came down with his mother. She had burned her arm apparently trying to cook something while Tatyana ran to get milk. The doctor's took her at the hospital. After they examined her, the ER doctor came and talked to Sully. He informed Sully that his mother was badly burned and that it may require surgery. But he said surgery was risky because of her advanced age. He also informed Sully that his mother had diabetes, something that had been previously undiagnosed. The doctor took Sully back to see her. Ty walked passed the ER entrance and saw Kim and Alex bringing in a patient.  
  
"Mind if I peel off?" Alex asked Kim as they wheeled the patient in and she saw Ty.  
  
"No, go ahead. I got this," Kim responded.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Alex asked Ty with a flirty eye.  
  
"Sully's mom. She burned herself," Ty said pointing to her room.  
  
"Is she ok?" Alex asked, her mood quickly changing.  
  
"It's pretty bad. It may need surgery."  
  
"How's Sully?"  
  
"Upset." They both looked down the hall at Sully and his mom. It was sad.  
  
"So, how was your first day with Kim?"  
  
"Not as bad as I thought. It was a little awkward at first, but after a while we knew what the other was going to do before she did it. I think it is because we were both trained by Doc."  
  
"Good, maybe you can ride with her instead of Carlos."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mind having a little girl talk."  
  
"Girl talk? I thought you didn't like the 'g' word."  
  
"Girl?" Ty nodded. "I don't mind being called a girl, I just don't like when assumptions are made because I am one."  
  
"Oh so I made assumptions?"  
  
"Yes. You thought I needed to be protected when I didn't."  
  
"Come on Al, he was talking about showing you his stuff, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Listen, I think it is sweet that you are worried about me, but I have to be out there without you. You don't want me to be defenseless do you?"  
  
"Well kind of." They both laughed, Ty slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, so the next time you can come to my rescue, I'll be sure to call you."  
  
"You promise?" They both laughed some more.  
  
"So I'll see you tonight?" Ty questioned.  
  
"You bet. We're gonna tear the place up."  
  
"Now I'm supposed to be the man when it comes to that."  
  
"And I always let you think you are," Alex said playfully as she walked away, pinching Ty's ass as she did.  
  
"You better watch yourself." 


	4. Torturing Carlos

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people like the story. There is a lot more to come, so keep reading.  
  
Chapter 4-Torturing Carlos January 7, 2002  
  
Carlos and Alex were bringing in a shoplifter who had passed out into Mercy. They had called for PD to meet them at the hospital. When they arrived Sully and Ty met them at the entrance. Sully knew the woman, she had a history of shoplifting. Alex walked around the cot and started walking away hinting to Ty that she wanted him to follow her.  
  
"So what's up?" Ty asked as he walked up to Alex.  
  
"Let's go," Alex suggested some extra curricular activities in the closet behind her.  
  
"What? No. No," Ty said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, we've got like 5 minutes," Alex begged grabbing his belt.  
  
"You're a crazy little woman you know," Ty said taking her hand from his belt.  
  
"Fine, your loss," Alex said starting to walk away.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Ty said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closet.  
  
Carlos had finished with the patient and was walking back out to the bus. He saw Ty walk out of a door and passed him. Carlos stopped, a little confused of why Ty was down there. Then Alex walked out of the same door, with only her white undershirt on, carrying her FDNY shirt. It took Carlos a minute, but he finally put things together.  
  
Alex and Carlos were on their lunch break. Carlos was still in shock and grossed out about the entire situation. Then he came to a realization.  
  
"Oh my god, it was your scrawny ass I saw the other night."  
  
Alex just smiled. She was enjoying the fact that this was bothering him so much.  
  
"That's just wrong," Carlos continued.  
  
"You know if I knew this was going to bother you so much, I would have told you a lot sooner," Alex commented.  
  
Carlos just gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"Now we are going to do it with the door open."  
  
Carlos closed the books he had been studying from and went to the front of the bus.  
  
The lieutenant had called Alex in the middle of their shift and asked if she could work a double. One of the paramedics from the next shift called out, his mother was in the hospital. She agreed. She called Ty to tell him that she wouldn't be coming over after the shift.  
  
After his shift Ty was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening at home. He opened the door and saw Carlos watching television on the couch.  
  
"Hey," he said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi," Carlos said without breaking his stare at the television.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
Ty walked over to Carlos and asked him again, "what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Why Taylor?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about, you and Taylor."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I saw you two coming out of the closet in the hospital."  
  
"It just kind of happened, what's the big deal."  
  
"It's Taylor, that's the big deal. She's weird."  
  
"First of all, she's not weird. And second of all I am not looking for your approval for who I see and who I don't."  
  
"I don't want her here anymore."  
  
"Carlos, you don't even know when she is here. She has been here almost every night for the last three weeks and you didn't even have a clue. Not even after you walked in on us."  
  
"Three weeks! This has been going on for three weeks?"  
  
"Yup, right behind those doors," Ty said pointing to his bedroom doors.  
  
"That's messed up man."  
  
"Oh you're just jealous."  
  
"Because you have Taylor? I don't think so."  
  
"Not over her, just us in general. You haven't been lucky with the ladies recently."  
  
"I have my fair share thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever Carlos, I'm going to bed."  
  
Ty was finding the same satisfaction Alex was earlier. He was enjoying torturing Carlos. He was always bragging about his women and now they could rub it into him. 


	5. A Strong Bond?

I'm glad everyone likes the story. It's very inspiring knowing I have people who are reading it. Please keep coming with the reviews.  
Chapter 5-A Strong Bond? January 14, 2002  
  
Tatyana's son, Sergi, had been beaten up pretty badly yesterday. For some reason the Russians in the city were upset with Tatyana and Sully didn't know why. Sully badgered Sergi for a name and finally got the name Chevchenko. He finally figured out that Chevchenko was at a wedding party at a local restaurant in the Russian area. Sully sped the patrol car to the restaurant. When they got there he was just going to storm in. Ty stopped him and suggested that they call for backup. Sully blew him off and told him that if wanted to he could wait in the car. Of course Ty wasn't going to wait in the car so he followed Sully inside. He found Chevchenko and was going to arrest him. The guests were all filing out of the restaurant afraid of what may transpire. All of Chevchenko's men stayed and were ready to draw their guns on Sully and Ty. Sully had Chevchenko's arms behind his back and was about to place the cuffs on when bullets came raining into the restaurant. Ty and Sully dove for cover. Chevchenko's men tried to fire back at the men shooting in, but were mostly unsuccessful. After what seemed like forever for the officers the shooting stopped. All of Chevchenko's men had been killed. One of the shooters was still walking around towards the front of the restaurant. Ty found a piece of glass and used it as a mirror. First he tried to find Sully. When he did he saw that he was still moving. Then he tried to focus on the man who was walking around. He did so and saw that he was reloading his gun. This may be Ty's only chance to get rid of the guy. He popped up from behind the table he had been hiding behind and shot five or six times at the shooter, killing him.  
  
"Sully? Sully?" Ty screamed trying to find his partner.  
  
"I'm over here. I'm ok," he replied.  
  
Suddenly Ty felt weak and the back of his leg hurt. He put his hand to where it hurt. He brought his hand back around front and looked at it, it was covered in blood.  
  
"Sul?" Ty said in a desperate voice.  
  
"I said I'm fine." Sully was finishing his arrest of Chevchenko. He had been underneath the table with Sully and survived.  
  
"No Sul, it's me. I think I've been shot," Ty managed to get out.  
  
"Oh my god," Sully said turning around to Ty.  
  
"I've been shot," Ty said before falling to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kim and Alex were enjoying the quiet of their shift. Their conversation was covering every topic under the sun.  
  
"All units in the 5-5 respond to 110 East 97th for multiple shooting victims, possible 10-136. PD on scene," came the dispatchers voice over the radio.  
  
"Damn it," Alex reacted to the call.  
  
"Boy 5-5-3 responding," Kim answered dispatch.  
  
Alex hated hearing calls like that, especially for a call in their district. More than likely Ty was going to be there. She worried about him. Calls like this made her understand better why he wanted to protect her from that guy in the bar when he wanted to ride with her and Kim to the hospital. She had to keep telling herself that he was trained for things like this, dealing with criminals was his job.  
  
Kim and Alex arrived on scene and were greeted with mass chaos. Alex quickly surveyed the scene for Ty, Sully or their patrol car. She didn't see them. It made her feel more comfortable.  
  
"I guess one of those ridiculous domestic calls finally paid off," Alex said to herself.  
  
Alex refocused on the task at hand. They had to distinguish between those that were already dead and those that were still breathing. Carlos and Doc found one with three gun shot wounds and they took him to the hospital. Kim and Alex continued checking the victims for any sign of life. There was blood everywhere. Kim finally found one who had a faint pulse. They decided they should take him since it didn't look like they were doing to find anyone else with a better chance. They quickly packaged him and headed for Mercy. He coded once in the bus, but Alex was able to get him back. They got to the hospital and handed him over to the trauma team who was waiting for them. Kim and Alex then went to the washroom to clean themselves up. After they were cleaned up, it was time to tackle the bus.  
  
"Hey Taylor," Alex heard from behind her.  
  
"What do you want Carlos?" She asked as she turned around.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He sounded serious.  
  
"Yeah. What?" She said as they walked into an empty exam room.  
  
"Davis was at the restaurant."  
  
"No he wasn't. I looked when we got there. I didn't see them or the car."  
  
"I know, they used to car to bring him here. He was shot."  
  
"What! Carlos where is he?" Alex tried to keep herself under control.  
  
"He's up in surgery. It was in his thigh and only one shot. He should be fine Alex."  
  
"Oh god, where is Sully?"  
  
"Upstairs in the OR waiting room."  
  
"Thank you Carlos," Alex said as she headed to the elevator.  
  
Alex waited for the elevator for what seemed like forever. She felt horrible because all this time she thought he was ok and he was really on his way to surgery. Finally the elevator came and she pushed the button for the OR floor. The doors opened and she saw Sully sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Sully?" She said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He just got out of surgery. They said I can go in soon."  
  
"He'll be ok Sully, he's tough," Alex said trying to reassure Sully and herself.  
  
"But it's all my fault."  
  
"What do you say that?"  
  
"I wanted Chevchenko so bad. When we got to the restaurant I told him not to call for backup. I was about to arrest him when bullets started raining in."  
  
"You didn't let him call for backup?" Alex was a bit taken back, Sully really had screwed up.  
  
"I just thought I would go in and arrest Chevchenko and that would be it. I told him he could wait in the car if he wanted to."  
  
"Sully, he's your partner. You actually thought he was going to stay in the car?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted Chevchenko so bad. He needed to pay for what he did to Sergi."  
  
"He'll be ok Sully," Alex didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Officer Sullivan you may go in now. He is still asleep, but should be waking up soon," the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you doctor." The doctor walked away. "Taylor you go in first."  
  
"No, he's your partner. You go."  
  
"He wants to see you. On the way here he kept telling me to make sure I tell you that he will be ok."  
  
"You sure?" Alex asked trying to keep from crying after hearing what Sully said.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he is too happy with me anyway."  
  
"Thanks Sully."  
  
Alex got up and walked towards Ty's room. She stopped outside the room and looked at him through the window. He had so many things hooked up to him. He looked so vulnerable. She finally found enough courage to walk in. He was still out like the nurse had said. She sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand into hers. She just wanted him to be ok, she couldn't lose him now. He began to stir.  
  
"What's up?" Ty said as he opened his eyes and saw Alex.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ty was surprised to see her sitting there.  
  
"I was worried about you," Alex was trying to hard not to cry, one tear escaped and slide down her cheek.  
  
Ty saw the tear roll down her cheek. He could also see the fear in her eyes. That fear was something he had never witnessed before. It was at that point he realized how much she really meant to him.  
  
"I'll be ok, really," Ty said trying to reassure her.  
  
Alex just gave him a halfhearted smile.  
  
"I'm ok," he said again reassuring her with a squeeze of her hand.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
"Hey someone's finally awake," Ty's mom said as she walked in.  
  
"Hi mom, this is Alex," Ty said quickly removing his hand from Alex's as his mom walked to the bed.  
  
"Hi Alex, it's nice to meet you. There have been a lot of people asking about Ty."  
  
"Yeah, everyone at the 5-5 is pretty close," Ty answered.  
  
"Well I better get back," Alex said and stood up. Her mood had changed after Ty's mother came into the room. Ty was a bit worried, but couldn't do anything about it now. He just hoped that she would come back later on. 


	6. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 6-The Misunderstanding Same Day  
  
After leaving Ty's room Alex didn't know where to go. Ty hurt her. Why didn't he acknowledge her as more than a co-worker? She tried to figure it out. She found herself at Kim's apartment. She didn't even realize she had walked that way, but it seemed like a logical place to go. She knocked on the door hoping Kim was home.  
  
"Hey Alex," Kim said as she answered the door.  
  
"Hey," Alex said plainly.  
  
"Come on in. What's up?"  
  
"I just came from the hospital."  
  
"How's Ty?"  
  
"He's good. He should be good as new."  
  
"That's good news, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"When I was in his room his mom walked in and he didn't acknowledge that I was something more than a co-worker."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. When his mom came into the room he dropped my hand and acted like nothing was going on."  
  
"Did you talk to him about it?"  
  
"No, I left and came here."  
  
"You should talk to him, at least for an explanation."  
  
"I can't tonight. I'm still too upset to be rational."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if I want a reason."  
  
"You can't throw it away Alex. You should at least talk to him. You were so happy when you were with him."  
  
"I can't tonight."  
  
"I'll talk to him for you."  
  
"If you want to, go ahead."  
  
"Why don't you go home, take a shower and cool off."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is a good idea."  
  
"I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, thanks Kim."  
  
Alex gave Kim and hug and headed back to her place. As promised Kim went to the hospital to talk to Ty. There was no way he was going to treat his best friend like that. He would have to deal with the wrath of Kim if he hurt her. She got to the hospital and made her way to his room.  
  
"Come in," Ty said when Kim knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Kim," He continued, upset that it wasn't Alex.  
  
"What? Expecting someone else?"  
  
"I was hoping that you were Alex, but I am glad you're here Kim."  
  
"Why do you want to see Alex?"  
  
"She's either pissed at me or upset about something."  
  
"It's a little of both."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She came to my apartment after she left here. She was upset and I offered to talk."  
  
"So you know about us?"  
  
"Yeah. I have known. Anyway, she said that she had been visiting you and met your mother."  
  
"Yeah, she was here when my mother came in."  
  
"She's upset because you didn't acknowledge her as more than a co-worker to your mother."  
  
"What?" Ty was confused.  
  
"She wanted you to tell your mother that she is your girlfriend and you didn't. I guess maybe she thinks you are using her."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. I didn't say anything to my mother because when Alex and I first started seeing each other she said she didn't want anyone else to know. And she hasn't said anything different since then. Carlos only knows because he caught us one day. And Sully knows because I suck at lying. Wait, how did you know?"  
  
"The first day her and I worked together I caught a vibe between you two so I asked her about it, but that's not the point."  
  
"I know. So she's upset because I didn't tell my mom she is my girlfriend?"  
  
"That's what I got from her."  
  
"Damn it, I need to talk to her. Can you tell her to please come and see me."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No, I have to do it myself."  
  
"I'll tell her to come by."  
  
"Thanks Kim. I owe you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, get some rest now."  
  
"I will. Thanks again."  
  
"Anytime Ty," Kim said as she walked out the door. She felt confident that this was all a big misunderstanding. Now it was up to her to make Alex see it that way.  
  
When Kim got home she decided that she would call Alex in the morning. She wouldn't be able to visit him tonight anyway. Maybe her getting some sleep will cool her off too. With that decision made Kim headed to bed. 


	7. Making It All Better

I am so happy that you all like the story. There is a lot more to come, so keep reading and checking back for my updates.  
  
Chapter 7-Making It All Better The following day  
  
Alex was asleep on her couch. That is as far as she made it the night before. She cried herself to sleep, upset over Ty. He was such a great guy, someone she never thought she would find. Sure enough something happens to screw it all up. The sound of the phone ringing startled her awake.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hey Alex, it's Kim."  
  
"Hey Kim. What's up?"  
  
"I talked to Ty."  
  
"I still don't know if I want to hear what he said."  
  
"I really think you should talk to him."  
  
"You said that last night."  
  
"I know, but now I have more reasons behind that."  
  
"Fine, what did he say?"  
  
"You really want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes Kim, just tell me," Alex said somewhat frustrated.  
  
"He told me that he didn't say anything to his mom because when you first started seeing each other you told him you didn't want other people to know and he you hadn't said anything different since then. He didn't want to hurt you by telling her until you were ready."  
  
"Is that what he said?"  
  
"I may be missing a word here and there, but that pretty much sums it up."  
  
"I have to go talk to him."  
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kim. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You won't have to worry about that. Just go talk to your man."  
  
"I will. I'll see you later."  
  
As soon as Alex hung up the phone she grabbed her jacket and headed for the hospital. She had overreacted. Nothing new for her. She just hoped it wasn't too late to apologize to Ty. She got to his room and saw that he was still sleeping. She let him sleep figuring that would be the best thing for him right now. Eventually Alex dosed off in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Alex.Alex."Ty said trying to wake her up.  
  
"Hey there," he said when she opened her eyes. He was so happy just to see her there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm glad you are here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I talked to Kim, she told me what you said."  
  
"I didn't want her to, I wanted to talk to you myself."  
  
"I know, I was being stubborn. She had to tell me."  
  
"I had no idea why you were upset."  
  
"I know. It was stupid and I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't stupid Alex. You are entitled to your feelings. I never thought it would hurt you, I did it so I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"I know. I never thought about what I had said. I figured since Kim, Carlos and Sully knew that it was pretty much common knowledge. I guess I assumed that because they are the people we see everyday."  
  
"You told me you didn't want people knowing, so I honored that request. Sully is the only one I told and that was after he had already pretty much figured it out."  
  
"I know, I only told Kim because she asked me about it."  
  
"If you want people to know, I will tell anyone and everyone. It's up to you. I don't care either way."  
  
"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Hopefully you won't have to worry about that anytime soon. I don't want to have to worry about that either."  
  
"You won't have to," she said as she leaned over and kissed Ty.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Ty's mother said as she walked into the room. She was also giving Ty the motherly 'care to tell me what is going on' look.  
  
"Mom, you remember Alex?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but she and I have been dating for about a month now."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I told you I thought she was a nice girl. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Well I'm glad I know now. It seems like you have found a good one in her."  
  
"I have. I definitely have," he answered his mom looking at Alex who was now blushing.  
  
"Well, the doctor said that you should be able to come home today. I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Thanks mom," Ty said as she walked out.  
  
"So how long are you going to be out?" Alex asked.  
  
"The doctor said anywhere between one to two months."  
  
"That's not too bad."  
  
"No it's not. I got that whole speech about no strenuous activity and all that jazz."  
  
"No strenuous activity huh?" Alex said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, we will have to try to control ourselves. No more sex dates when Carlos works doubles for a while."  
  
"I'm going to have to have a talk with Sully. Does he have any idea what he had done?" Alex said laughing.  
  
"I'm sure he does. We'll just have to make up for lost time when I am back to normal."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Alex said as she kissed Ty. 


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8-The Truth February 12, 2002  
  
It was a month since Ty was shot. Alex had been right by his side everyday, only leaving to go to work. Almost every night they watched a movie or just talked. That month was a big part of their growing relationship. The doctor had cleared Ty to return to work yesterday. Although he did suggest a week of desk duty would be a good idea before going right back out to the streets. Alex was happy about it. She missed having him around during their shift. That mystery of when they may run into each other wasn't there.  
  
Alex had agreed to work a double and Carlos had a morning class so Ty was looking forward to sleeping in this morning. He heard Carlos leave, but quickly fell back asleep. After a couple more hours he woke up and saw Alex sleeping next to his bed. Her peacefulness brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Hey you," Ty said as Alex began to wake up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just watching you sleep, but I guess I was a little tired myself."  
  
"Shouldn't you be home sleeping, you just worked a double?"  
  
"It was a slow night, I got a lot of sleep in the bus."  
  
"So you came here?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Alex said playfully.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just surprised."  
  
"Well that was the idea."  
  
"Well I have a surprise for you too."  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Ty, you know I don't like that."  
  
"Come on, just do it."  
  
"Fine, don't do anything stupid." Alex closed her eyes and Ty reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled out a long, black velvet box. He closed the drawer and sat in front of Alex.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes," Ty said as he opened the box for her.  
  
"Ty." was all Alex could get out.  
  
"Alex, for the past month you have been right here by my side. You did anything and everything I needed. When I was in the hospital and I woke up and saw you sitting next to my bed I realized then just how important you are to me. I was upset that I scared you like that. I couldn't have asked for someone better to be with. With everything you have done for me and all the fun we have had together I have realized that I love you Alex, in every sense of the word. I don't ever want to lose you. This is a charm bracelet. It has 55 on it for our precinct, an ambulance for you, a police car for me, the ruby is your birthstone and the emerald is mine. We can add more things to it later on."  
  
Alex just stared at the bracelet. She was trying not to cry, but Ty saw several tears slide down her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped the tears away and then kissed her.  
  
"It's beautiful Ty. I don't know what to say. All I wanted to do was be with you to make sure you were ok. I was scared as hell when Carlos told me you had been shot. A million things flashed through my mind. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you Ty."  
  
Ty leaned forward and kissed her again. Alex was never very good with expressing feelings, but he knew she liked the bracelet and meant what she said. Ty pulled Alex into his lap and continued to kiss her. His hands began exploring her body. He took hold of the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Ty began kissing her neck all the way down to her chest.  
  
"Ty, I want you," Alex whispered.  
  
Ty continued his exploration of her body. While continuing to kiss her neck he began unbuttoning her jeans. Alex helped him get her jeans off. Ty stopped for a moment, admiring the body in front of him.  
  
"God you're beautiful," he said.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That was beyond amazing Ty," Alex said as she rolled over onto her back.  
  
"It was amazing, you're amazing, this is amazing."  
  
"I love you," she said leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They just laid in each other's arms for a while, both taking in what had just happened between them.  
  
"You want to shower first?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, we could do it together. Water conservation is very important," Ty said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You know, you're right. Even though it's February every little bit helps."  
  
Alex got up from the bed and grabbed Ty's arm leading him to the bathroom. 


	9. One After the Other

I fully intend to continue my story, although Alex is no longer a member of the 5-5. Alex was a great addition to Third Watch and will be greatly missed. The rest of this story is written in the memory of Alex Taylor~4/28/2003  
  
Chapter 9-One After the Other March 7, 2002  
  
Ty was finally back out on the street. He never realized how much he could miss being out there. Even Sully was glad to have him back.  
  
"So how was your vacation?" Sully asked.  
  
"Pretty damn good if you don't count the first week."  
  
"Yeah, I'm still really sorry."  
  
"I know Sully. We have talked; it's in the past. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't trust you."  
  
Sully was silent for a couple minutes. He was truly sorry for what had happened. Ty was a first upset with him for what he had done, but he knows that Sully wasn't intending for anyone to get hurt. It was just a freak thing. Their bond was stronger than that.  
  
"So how are things with you and Taylor?" Sully asked, starting another conversation.  
  
"Great, she is an amazing girl."  
  
"She must be. I've never seen you so wrapped up in someone before."  
  
"I love her Sully."  
  
"That's great, she obviously makes you happy."  
  
"Yeah, very."  
  
The beginning of the shift seemed quiet to Ty. It was probably just because he wanted to get back into things. He hadn't been out on the street in almost two months. The department had made him stay on desk duty for another two weeks because he complained of leg pain a couple of times. Today was his first day back on the street.  
  
"5-5 Charlie from Central," came the dispatcher over the radio.  
  
"Charlie," Ty answered.  
  
"Respond to 194 East 110th for EMS personnel in distress."  
  
"10-4 Central 194 East 110th."  
  
"It takes some messed up person to mess with paramedics," Sully said.  
  
"Yeah well, you see what we deal with and we have guns, they don't."  
  
"True. Very true."  
  
Sully and Ty had not been very far from the scene. They had no idea what the distress was. They didn't know if weapons were involved or if they were trapped. They would have to figure it out when they got there. As they pulled up to the scene Ty saw Kim and Alex sitting on the sidewalk with Kim's arms around Alex.  
  
"Kim? Alex? What happened?" Ty asked running towards them.  
  
"Ty!" Alex cried when she heard his voice. She got up and ran into his arms.  
  
"Alex, what happened?" She was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Kim what happened?" Sully asked her, trying to get something.  
  
"We got a call for a possible heart attack. We pulled up got our bags and headed inside. Alex knocked on the door and when the guy opened it he grabbed her. He started saying something about his brother being released from jail and that if he wasn't Alex was going to be the one to pay. I didn't know what to do so I just keyed my radio and held the button. I kept trying to get through to him that we were only paramedics and had nothing to do with the police. I told him that if he let Alex go we would go back to our ambulance and call the police for him. Finally he let her go and we ran downstairs and out here. Then you guys showed up."  
  
"Did you ever see a weapon?"  
  
"No, he just had her by the arm."  
  
Bosco and Faith arrived then. Sully told them to go inside and see if the guy was still there. Most likely he would still be. After about 5 minutes Bosco came back out with the guy in hand cuffs.  
  
Ty had walked Alex over to the back of the bus. She hadn't stopped crying since he got there.  
  
"Alex, it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. Faith and Bosco arrested him."  
  
"It's not him..Danny," was all that Alex could get out.  
  
Ty thought for a minute. The name sounded familiar. Then he remembered, when she came to the 55 there was some rumor about her and another guy from her old house. She had filed a sexual harassment complaint against him.  
  
"Is Danny your old boyfriend who attacked you?"  
  
Alex just nodded her head.  
  
"Was it him?"  
  
"No, that's how Danny would always hold me when he was threatening me. And the last time I found him in my apartment I was unlocking the door and he opened it and grabbed me. The whole thing made me remember."  
  
"He hadn't been around in a long time Alex. He won't do anything to you again. I'll make sure of it. Neither of them will."  
  
Kim walked back to where Alex and Ty were after she finished talking to Sully.  
  
"You ok Alex?" she asked.  
  
"I'm better now."  
  
"That's good. Doc called and said that we can have the rest of the shift off."  
  
"I could really use that."  
  
"Sully and the detective want to talk to you and get your side of the story."  
  
"What you told them before was all."  
  
"Yeah, they just want you to confirm it. Two stories are better than one."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back," Alex said as she got up and walked over to Sully.  
  
"So how is she?" Kim asked Ty.  
  
"She's better now. She just got a little freaked."  
  
"Yeah, it was freaky."  
  
"How are you?" Ty asked Kim.  
  
"Me? I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes Ty, I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, if you need anything you have my number."  
  
"Thanks Ty."  
  
Alex walked back over to Ty and Kim. She had told the detective and Sully the same things that Kim did. All she wanted to do now was take a shower and go home.  
  
"We'll go back to the station and then head home," Kim said to Alex.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Alex said as Kim walked to the front of the bus.  
  
"You going to be ok until I get off?" Ty asked her.  
  
"Yeah I should be. I think I just needed to get that off my chest."  
  
"You have a key to my place right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you go there and when I get home we can talk."  
  
"What about Carlos?"  
  
"Just tell him that you are waiting for me. I'll try to call him and tell him that you will be there so he won't be surprised."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait up for you."  
  
"I'll try to get there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks Ty. I'll see you then," Alex said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the passenger side of the bus.  
  
Ty walked over to Sully. The detective told them it was ok for them to leave. They were just driving around. Ty was still thinking about Alex. He was really worried about her. She didn't just break down like that unless something was really bothering her.  
  
"You ok man?" Sully asked Ty.  
  
"I'm just worried about Alex."  
  
"She said she was ok, you don't believe her?"  
  
"I do, but I just feel like something else is wrong."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling."  
  
"We'll go in a little early."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Sully stayed true to his word. He and Ty arrived back at the house at 10:30pm. They claimed to have paperwork to do. That way the sergeant wouldn't get on them for being in early. They did some quick paperwork and headed to the locker room. Ty got changed and left without saying much.  
  
When Ty got home he found Alex sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ty?" Alex said when she heard the door.  
  
"I'm here baby," he said walking over to the couch. He was sitting with her knees to her chest. It looked like she had been crying.  
  
"I thought I was ok, but I keep going back to Danny."  
  
"You should have called me. You didn't have to stay here alone."  
  
"I figured I would be safer here since no one knew I was here."  
  
"It's ok, he won't hurt you again. I promise."  
  
"I know. It's just hard to get over."  
  
"I'm here if you ever want to talk."  
  
"Thanks Ty."  
  
Alex shifted herself and leaned her head against Ty's shoulder. Ty put his arm on her shoulder. She quickly fell asleep. He just watched her sleep. It hurt him to see her so upset. He didn't even know this Danny guy, but he hated him more than anything for doing all this to Alex. Soon enough Ty joined Alex in dreamland.  
  
Alex woke up the next morning and saw that Ty was still sleeping. She carefully got up so she wouldn't disturb him. She went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She sat at the table just thinking.  
  
"Hey, I figured I'd let you sleep," she said when she saw Ty in the doorway.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel better. I think sleeping helped."  
  
"I'm glad you feel better."  
  
"So am I. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime baby." 


	10. From Good to Bad Part 1

Chapter 10-From Good to Bad Part 1 May 10, 2002  
  
Alex had a doctor's appointment this morning. She and Ty figured they would just sleep in, have brunch someplace and then she would go to her appointment. They both woke up and headed for something to eat at a restaurant around the corner from Ty's apartment. After eating Alex headed to the doctor and Ty back to his apartment.  
  
"Alexandra Taylor," the nurse called. She followed her into the exam room. Her appointment was for a simple physical. The department required frequently updated medical information. Shortly after the nurse left the doctor came in. He drew the blood and did the examination. He told her it would be about 30 minutes for the results of her tests. She could wait if she wanted to. Since she had the time before her shift Alex decided to wait. She went and sat back in the waiting room.  
  
"Alexandra Taylor," the nurse called again. She motioned her Alex to follow her into an exam room. Alex found that to be odd, usually they just told you everything was fine and you left. The nurse told Alex that the doctor would be right in. Like she said, he came right in.  
  
"Miss Taylor," the doctor began. "Based on your test results, I have some news for you."  
  
"Is it bad news?" Alex asked assuming it was.  
  
"Not usually, but it can be."  
  
"A bit vague, but ok. What is it?"  
  
"The results of your pregnancy test were positive."  
  
"I'm pregnant?" Alex questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Most likely. This is a basic test, but is usually accurate."  
  
"Wow, that's something I wasn't expecting to hear."  
  
"You have options Alex."  
  
"I'm happy about it, just shocked."  
  
"Have you been trying to have a baby?"  
  
"No, but we have talked about it. I'm sure my boyfriend will be happy."  
  
"That's good. I want to see you in a month to make sure everything is progressing correctly."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Alex walked out of the doctor's office with her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. She just hoped that she was right when she told the doctor that Ty would be happy about it. She was pretty sure he would be after the initial shock, like she had. It was already quarter after two. She had to get to the house for her shift. She wanted to at least tell Ty that everything was fine. She didn't want to tell him she was pregnant until later. It's not exactly something that you just blurt out. She ran into the firehouse and got changed. Hopefully she could catch Ty before he and Sully left. She was just on her way back downstairs when they had a call.  
  
"Adam 5-5-3 and Boy 5-5-3 your assistance is requested at 3rd and Lex for a multivehicle accident.  
  
"Damn it," Alex said.  
  
"You ready?" Kim asked as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Yup, let's go." She would have to talk to Ty later.  
  
Kim and Alex arrived on scene with Doc and Carlos. There were so many cars smashed up. None of them wanted to even try to figure out what happened. Command directed Kim and Alex to a car that was somewhat off to the side. The patients weren't seriously injured, but the driver was pinned in. The fire department was working on getting her out. Kim was assessing the driver and Alex was assessing the passenger. Then they both heard screeching tires.  
  
"Alex!" Kim screamed. 


	11. From Good to Bad Part 2

I'm glad I had so much response to the last chapter. It's really great to know that I have so many people reading my story.Here is the second half of Chapter 10 for you.Enjoy and Please Review!  
Chapter 11-From Good to Bad Part 2  
  
The same day  
  
Ty wanted to see how Alex's appointment went before he headed into work. When he came out to walk over to the station he saw both ambulances pulling away. So he turned around and walked back into the precinct house.  
  
"Davis, Sullivan," they both heard from behind them.  
  
"What do you want Christopher?" Sully barked.  
  
"I have elected you two for prostitute duty today."  
  
"Come on Sarge, we did that the other day," Ty said whining.  
  
"And you get to do it again today."  
  
Ty hated prostitute duty, but if there was someone who hated it more it was Sully. As ridiculous as it is, prostitute duty means an easy shift.  
  
Sully and Ty headed over to Axton Street, the known prostitute street in their district and made their presence known. If any of the prostitutes were out later they would be arrested.  
  
"5-5 David respond to 3rd and Lex for an MVA." Sully laughed as that came across the radio.  
  
"Bosco has to do traffic for the bucket boys. We all know how much he loves doing that," Sully said.  
  
"The only plus to prostitute duty."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Ty and Sully listened to the radio traffic, it sounded like a pretty bad accident. They were looking for bus after bus. Ty figured that's where Kim and Alex were heading before. They were just looking for more police because more and more people were coming to get a look. Sully and Ty decided to take their dinner break and then head back to Axton St. They went a Mexican restaurant right around the corner from the house. They were on their way back to Axton St. when Ty's cell phone rang.  
  
"Officer Davis," he answered.  
  
"Ty, it's Kim."  
  
"Hey, how was the accident?"  
  
"It was pretty bad. Can you meet me at Mercy?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why?" Kim didn't sound too upset, but why would she be asking him to meet her at the hospital.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
"Ok, we are about 5 minutes away." Ty said and hung up the phone.  
  
"That Alex?" Sully asked.  
  
"No Kim, she wants us to meet her at Mercy."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"She said she would tell me when we got there."  
  
~*~*~*~ Kim screaming her name was the last thing Alex remembered. She woke up and found herself in a hospital room. She couldn't remember why she was there, and then she remembered something.  
  
"My baby!" she screamed as she sat up and then regretted doing that when the pain flashed through her.  
  
"Excuse me?" the nurse in the room questioned her.  
  
"I found out this morning that I am pregnant. What happened? Is my baby ok?"  
  
"You were hit by a car at an accident scene. I will look at your chart to see what it says about the baby." The nurse picked up her chart and read it. "All it says here is that you have a concussion and 3 broken ribs. I will get the doctor for you."  
  
"Thank you," Alex said as the nurse walked out.  
  
"God, please let the baby be ok. Ty and I have been through enough we need something positive. Please let the baby be ok," Alex said to herself.  
  
"Miss Taylor, the nurse tells me you are pregnant," the doctor said as he walked in.  
  
"Yes, I found out this morning. Please tell me that my baby is ok."  
  
"We never did a test for that. I will do it now for you."  
  
The doctor drew some more blood and did an ultrasound. Alex couldn't see anything on the ultrasound so she didn't know what happened. The doctor told her it would be 15 minutes before he could get the results. All Alex did for 15 minutes was stare at the clock. She felt it had to be the longest 15 minutes in recorded history. Finally the doctor came back in.  
  
"How's my baby?" Alex asked.  
  
"After looking at your test results and the ultrasound, I am sorry to say that your baby did not survive."  
  
Alex just laid down and started crying. Nothing seemed to be going right for her and Ty. Some drunk ass who didn't know what he was doing has ruined everything. Ty didn't even know that she was pregnant, now she has to tell him that the baby is gone.  
  
"Alex?" Kim said knocking on the door.  
  
"Hi Kim," Alex said trying to hide that she had been crying.  
  
"What's the matter Alex?" Kim asked reading Alex easily.  
  
"I'm ok, the doctor said that I have a concussion and a couple broken ribs, that's all."  
  
"I know that's what he said. So tell me what's really bothering you."  
  
"Kim I said I'm fine."  
  
"I know you aren't, but I'm not going to push you. I called Ty and told him to meet me in front of the ER. I'm going to go wait outside for him."  
  
"Kim what did you tell him?" Alex asked kind of annoyed.  
  
"Nothing yet, I just asked him to meet me here."  
  
"God what am I going to tell him now?" Alex whispered to herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked overhearing Alex.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing."  
  
"I wish you would talk to me Alex."  
  
"I said I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so. I'm going to go wait for Ty."  
  
Kim walked out. Alex was trying to figure out what she could say to Ty. She wasn't going to be able to lie to him. He could read her like a book.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Sully and Ty got to Mercy they saw Kim standing outside the ER entrance waiting for them. Ty walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Kim, so what's up?"  
  
"You know the accident before?" Ty began to get worried. Kim wouldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Yeah why? Kim where is Alex?"  
  
"She's inside. She was hit by a car at the scene."  
  
"Oh my god Kim. Is she ok?"  
  
"She's not too bad physically, she had a concussion and a couple broken ribs, but I think something else is going on."  
  
"Kim she was just hit by a car, she has every right to be emotional."  
  
"I know, I just think something else is bothering her. She won't talk to me. She keeps telling me she is fine."  
  
"I'll try to talk to her. Where is she?"  
  
"Exam 4."  
  
"Thanks Kim."  
  
Ty walked into the ER. He was afraid of what he would see when he walked into her room. Not that long ago he was the one in the hospital. Now it was her. He found Exam 4 and looked through the window. Alex was staring out the window.  
  
"Alex?" Ty said as he walked in.  
  
"Oh god Ty," Alex tried to sit up, but winced in pain.  
  
"Don't get up. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Alex started crying. She did a horrible job trying to control herself.  
  
"For what Alex?"  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"Alex, calm down. You have to tell me what you are talking about."  
  
She took a minute and composed herself as much as she could. Ty knew something was really bothering her.  
  
"You know my doctor's appointment this morning?" she began.  
  
"Yeah. How did it go?"  
  
"It went good. The doctor had some news for me though." Tears began falling again. She was still trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"What did he say? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Ty..the doctor told me.I can't." She began sobbing again.  
  
"You can't what Alex? Come on, just tell me."  
  
"He told me that I was pregnant," Alex managed to finally get it out. She just stared at his face for a reaction.  
  
"That's great," Ty said with a smile. Alex started crying again before he could finish his sentence. He was trying to figure out why she was so upset. Then he put things together.  
  
"Oh god Alex, you lost the baby in the accident right?"  
  
She just shook her head. She tried to sit up again and managed to do it. Ty sat on the edge of the bed and just took her in his arms. He couldn't believe this happened. It was just another thing to add to the list of hell that they have been through.  
  
"Alex, we'll get through this. I promise," Ty said trying to reassure her.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm upset. We just lost our baby."  
  
"I'm so sorry Ty."  
  
"For what? It's not like you ran out in front of the car because you knew you were pregnant. You were doing your job and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I love you Alex and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I just feel guilty. You didn't even know before the baby was gone. I even thought about not telling you."  
  
"I want you to be honest with me with everything, even if you think it might hurt me. I am upset; children are amazing things. You are here and safe. Right now that is the important part. We can have kids later on when we are ready. If you weren't here we wouldn't be able to do that and that would be the worst thing possible."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Why don't you get some sleep. You've have a rough day."  
  
"That sounds good. Promise me you will go home and do the same."  
  
"I promise. I will be back tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be waiting. Good night Ty."  
  
"Good night Alex."  
  
Ty walked out of Alex's room and just stood in the hallway. He couldn't believe that he had been someone's father, even if it was only for a couple weeks. He really liked the idea of having children with Alex. He gathered himself back up and walked out of the ER. Kim was waiting for him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's better now. I convinced her to get some sleep."  
  
"That's good. She needs it. Was something else going on?"  
  
"I talked to her and everything is ok."  
  
"Good, I was worried about her."  
  
"Thanks for calling me Kim. I owe you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't want you to find out from someone else."  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot."  
  
"You should go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I am. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, good night Ty."  
  
Ty went back to the station to get changed and headed home. He took a shower and went to bed.  
  
~I know you all probably hate me right now, but it follows my plot line. Tested Love, they go through many situations testing their commitment to each other. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.Please review on this one! 


	12. Coming Home

Chapter 12-Coming Home  
  
May 11, 2002  
  
Ty woke up the next morning and got dressed. Luckily it was his day off. He ran a little errand and then headed over to the hospital. When he got to Alex's room he saw that she was still sleeping. He decided to ask the nurse how she was doing.  
  
"How is Alex Taylor?"  
  
"Doctor just wants to check her when she wakes up and if everything is fine she should be able to go home today," the nurse answered him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's what he said. Is she awake yet?"  
  
"No, she is sill sleeping."  
  
"When she wakes up let me know and I will get the doctor."  
  
"Thanks, I'll let you know."  
  
Ty walked back into her room. She slept for about another hour before waking up.  
  
"Hey," Ty greeted her as she woke up.  
  
"Hey. How long have you been here?"  
  
"About an hour and a half."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You needed your sleep. I'll be right back I have to tell the nurse you are awake."  
  
Ty walked out of Alex's room and told the nurse she was awake. The nurse said the doctor would be in as soon as he could.  
  
"So when can I go home?" Alex asked when Ty came back into the room.  
  
"The doctor just has to check on you again and if everything looks good you should be able to go home today."  
  
"Thank god, I hate this place."  
  
"I'll take you to my place. You can have my bed until you are all better."  
  
"Ty, I have my own place. Plus I would bother Carlos."  
  
"Well, either you stay at my place or I am staying at yours."  
  
"I'm not going to win this am I?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Can we stay at my place?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Good to see you awake Alex," the doctor said as he walked in.  
  
"So can I go home?"  
  
"How's your headache?"  
  
"Much better than yesterday. It's tolerable."  
  
"That's good. And your ribs?"  
  
"They really haven't bothered me that much. I just can't make sudden movements."  
  
"That's good, but they are going to take at least three weeks to heal properly. I don't want you doing much of anything until I see you again in three weeks."  
  
"That'll be fun," Alex said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's the only thing you can do Alex."  
  
"I know, it'll be hard."  
  
"Well take all the help you can get from your friend here. I want to see you in three weeks."  
  
"Ok, I'll be here."  
  
Ty packed up Alex's things. He helped her get changed and then were off to her place. Ty dropped her off at her place and then ran back to his place to get some things he needed since he was going to be staying with Alex.  
  
When he got back he made a mid afternoon snack. Alex wasn't all that hungry, but Ty convinced her to eat part of it. After they ate, Alex wanted to go lay down and hopefully get some sleep. Ty helped her change and then tucked her in. He went back to the living room and watched some television. He found a baseball game that was on. After that was over he decided that he should probably get some sleep too and made himself comfortable on the couch. 


	13. A Future?

Chapter 13-A Future?  
  
June 1, 2002  
  
Today was Alex's check-up appointment. Her ribs really never bothered her. She hoped that was a sign that she would be cleared for work today. Ty wanted to go to the appointment so badly, but Alex told him to stay home. He had done so much for her in the last three weeks, he needed some relax time. Alex's appointment was at 4:00; she left about 3:15. She planned on being home about 6:00. Ty decided that he would make the best of his time. He grabbed his coat and did a little shopping.  
  
~*~*~ "Alexandra Taylor," the nurse called. The nurse brought her to an exam room and prepped her for x-rays. The doctor would use them to see if everything was healed.  
  
"Miss Taylor, your ribs look very good on your x-rays," the doctor said coming back into her room.  
  
"Am I cleared for work?"  
  
"I will clear you for a week of dispatch duty then you are clear for full paramedic shifts. I want you to hold off on riding with the fire department for a couple weeks. Riding paramedic shifts will help you to learn your limits. You should be 100% by the end of the month."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Alex left the hospital and headed back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to tell Ty the good news. She was earlier than 6, so she would be surprising Ty.  
  
"Ty, what is all of this?" She asked when she walked in and saw the dining room table all done up.  
  
"You're early," Ty said a little disappointed. "It's a celebratory dinner hopefully."  
  
"Yup, I'm pretty much good as new. A week of dispatch and then I can go back to paramedic shifts."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Alex was curious.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out when it's done."  
  
"I hate when you do that. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"There are matches in the pocket of my bag, you can light the candles."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Alex found the matches and lit the candles.  
  
"Dinner is served," Ty announced as he carried two plates to the table.  
  
"Oh wow Ty. That looks great."  
  
"It's my mom's recipe for chicken parm. I always loved it when she made it."  
  
"It smells delicious."  
  
They both ate the chicken. Alex was impressed by Ty's abilities in the kitchen. She had never thought him to be handy in the kitchen. When they finished, Ty wanted to clean up a little to make room for dessert.  
  
"Let me clean up and then I have dessert," Ty said.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"No, it's ok. I got it," Ty said taking the dishes to the sink. He washed the plates and silverware.  
  
"Did I ever mention that I like a man who is good in the kitchen?" Alex said standing in the doorway watching Ty.  
  
"No I don't believe you have," Ty laughed.  
  
"It's a big turn on."  
  
"Just wait until you see dessert."  
  
"Hopefully it's standing right in front of me," Alex joked referring to Ty.  
  
"That's the late night snack. Now go sit down so I can get dessert ready."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Alex went back into the dining room and sat down. Ty took the cheesecake from the refrigerator. He had remembered that Alex said that was one of her favorites. He cut two pieces and brought them to the table.  
  
"I knew cheesecake is your favorite."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember little things like that."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
They both sat in silence eating the cheesecake. Ty was getting restless. He wanted Alex to finish her piece. Finally she did.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ty said getting up heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be right back, I promise."  
  
Ty went into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. He took out a box and put it into his pocket.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes," he said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ty."Alex said almost pleading with him.  
  
"Come on, just close your eyes. I swear I won't do anything."  
  
She finally gave in and closed her eyes. Ty took the box from his pocket, opened it and knelt down on one knee in front of Alex.  
  
"You can open your eyes," he said.  
  
Alex saw Ty holding the box, "Ty?"  
  
"Alex you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have been there with me through thick and thin. Our dedication to each other has been tested so many times already and each time we have grown closer. I don't ever want to think of my life without you. Alex, will you marry me?"  
  
Alex had tears streaming down her cheek, "of course Ty. I will marry you."  
  
Ty stood as did Alex and he kissed her. Their relationship was almost too perfect.  
  
"I love you Alex."  
  
"I love you too Ty."  
  
They both finished cleaning up the dishes from dessert. Then they went and sat on the couch and talked about their new engagement.  
  
"I think we should wait and see who notices the ring first," Alex suggested.  
  
"It'll probably be Kim. She is your partner."  
  
"Yeah, but I still want to see. And if she is the first one, I'll let her in on the little game."  
  
"If that's what you want," Ty said with a chuckle.  
  
"I think it'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, especially after Kim figures it out and is in on it."  
  
"Maybe I should just tell her and have her in on it from the beginning."  
  
Ty couldn't help but laugh. He thought it was cute how she was obsessing over telling people.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing.however you want to do it is fine with me."  
  
"I think I am going to tell her."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come back and sit on the couch with me," Ty said. Alex had gotten up and was walking around the living room thinking about her plan. She sat down and Ty put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"This feels so right," she said.  
  
"Yeah it does," Ty said kissing the top of her head. She sat up and kissed him. It still hadn't completely sunk in that they were going to be husband and wife.  
  
"Can I have my late night snack now?" Alex asked giving Ty a puppy-eyed look.  
  
"You sure you haven't had too much?" Ty asked keeping a straight face.  
  
"I could never have too much."  
  
"Well in that case-" Alex didn't even let him finish his sentence before she was pulling him toward the bedroom. 


	14. Getting Back

Chapter 14-Getting Back  
  
July 3, 2002  
  
Alex finally returned to work two days ago. The squad had kept her on dispatch duty because they had a rookie who wanted to finish his training with the 5-5. He was Alex's replacement when she was gone. She didn't object to allowing the rookie to finish. She remembered back to when she was a rookie, she felt so much more comfortable when she finally found a house she was going to stay at.  
  
It was her third day on the job. Kim still hadn't said anything about her engagement ring. Alex was fairly surprised, she thought Kim would notice it almost immediately. She and Kim had stopped to get some coffee when Alex's phone rang.  
  
"Taylor," she answered.  
  
"Hey baby. How's it going?"  
  
"Hey. Not too bad. You?"  
  
"Same here. Sully's been kind of quiet today."  
  
"At least it's not busy."  
  
"Yeah. Has Kim said anything yet?"  
  
"No. I can't believe it. It's been three days."  
  
"I guess she's not as observant as we thought."  
  
"I think I'm just going to tell her."  
  
"Why don't you give her another day. I think it would be funnier if you told her and it had been four days."  
  
"Yeah it would be pretty funny. Well, I've gotta go. We've got a run."  
  
"Be careful. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kim came back with the coffee and they headed to the call.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Kim asked.  
  
"Probably going to Ty's place."  
  
"Do you two ever do anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, we aren't rabbits ya know."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder."  
  
They arrived on scene. It was a simple transport call. The rest of their shift was pretty quiet. A couple difficulty breathing calls and a transport. Alex wanted to run into a store to grab something. Kim took this time to call Ty.  
  
"Officer Davis," Ty answered.  
  
"Hey Davis, it's Kim."  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Everything is set up for tonight. Jimmy and DK made sure that everything was set up. I just talked to DK."  
  
"Thanks Kim. I know it has probably been hard for you not to say anything to her. I really appreciate it."  
  
"I've been tempted several times, but I think it'll be worth the wait. Sully coming tonight?"  
  
"I haven't asked him yet. I didn't want to risk him saying anything to Alex, but I'm sure he'll come."  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure we hang out a little later than normal so you guys can get there."  
  
"Thanks Kim. I really appreciate all you are doing."  
  
"Hey, its not everyday you get to throw a surprise engagement party."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"We'll be there. Good luck."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Ty."  
  
Ty hung up the phone.  
  
"What are you up to?" Sully asked Ty.  
  
"Me? What makes you think I am up to something?" Ty said sarcastically.  
  
"Because I know you. There is something going on."  
  
"What are you doing after the shift tonight?"  
  
"Changing the subject I see."  
  
"Not exactly, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Why don't you come by the firehouse after work with me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A little party."  
  
"Davis, I don't like this game."  
  
"Alex and I are engaged and Kim and I have put together a surprise party for Alex tonight."  
  
"Engaged? That's great Ty. When did you ask her?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Alex wanted to wait and see who would notice her ring first, but since she has only been back for three days no one has said anything."  
  
"Of course I will be there."  
  
"Thanks man. It means a lot."  
  
Sully and Ty headed into the house a little earlier so they could get over to the firehouse. Ty didn't know what to expect when he got there. Kim wouldn't let him help set anything up. She kept saying that the party was for both of them; it just wasn't a surprise for Ty. Sully and Ty made their way upstairs where everyone else was. Everyone was there, he was surprised. All the guys from the department had stayed, Doc, Carlos, Jimmy, Faith and even Bosco. Kim held up her end of the bargain keeping Alex out a bit passed 11:00pm. They arrived about quarter after 11. Kim was being as loud as possible as she came up the stairs to let everyone know they were back.  
  
"Just put that bag away and come help me get the rest of the supplies," Kim yelled to Alex as she was coming upstairs.  
  
"She should be here in a minute," Kim told everyone when she got upstairs.  
  
"Kim, we need to add 4x4's-"  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone said as Alex got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Congratulations Alex," Kim stepped forward and said.  
  
"Thanks Kim," Alex said scanning the room. "Ty?" she said when she saw him letting him know she thought he was behind it.  
  
"Yes?" he said innocently as he walked up to her.  
  
"Is this your doing?"  
  
"Not completely, Kim was in on it too!"  
  
"You're both such sneaks."  
  
"I wanted to have a party so we could celebrate with all our friends."  
  
"I'm surprised they all could keep from saying anything to me. I'm impressed."  
  
"Well we've got all this food. Let's go eat," Kim said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Bosco said as he followed Carlos to the table.  
  
Alex just stood there, not moving.  
  
"Hey," Ty said walking up to her.  
  
"I don't believe you did this," Alex said, almost crying.  
  
"You don't like it?" Ty got worried.  
  
"No, no, no.I do. I really like it. It's just a while new experience having someone willing to do all these things for me."  
  
"You're worth it. Now why don't we go join everyone else and have some fun. It's your party after all."  
  
"It's our party," Alex corrected him.  
  
They walked over to the food table along with everyone else. Alex told the story of how Ty proposed, everyone wanted to know. The big question of the night seemed to be if they had set a date yet. They hadn't. They were taking things as they came. No reason to rush into getting married.  
  
Since it was so late when the party started people began leaving after about two hours. Ty and Alex thanked everyone for coming and for all their well wishes. Then came the clean up.  
  
"Where do you want all the garbage Kim?" Alex asked holding a pile of plates.  
  
"Just get a garbage bag from the shelf and use that."  
  
"Here Alex, give me them. You two go home. I'll stay and help Kim clean up," Carlos said walking towards Alex.  
  
"It's ok Carlos, I'm sure you have another place you'd rather be," Alex replied.  
  
"No, not really. It was your party, now go," Carlos insisted.  
  
"If you are sure. Thanks again Kim. It was a great party." Alex walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yeah Kim. Thanks for helping me out," Ty added also giving her a hug.  
  
"It was my pleasure guys. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ty and Alex walked back to her place since it was closer. It had been a long night so they both just crashed. 


	15. A Date?

Chapter 15-A Date?  
  
July 11, 2002  
  
Alex had been thinking a lot about when her and Ty should get married since their party. She had always thought she wanted a long engagement. Always being the pessimistic one she didn't want to get married and have it fall apart in a year. Thinking about her situation with Ty, she saw little reason to wait. He had suggested he wanted to get married sooner than later, so why not?  
  
"I've been thinking," Alex said as she and Ty sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh no, not again."  
  
"No seriously, I have been thinking about when we should get married."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I want to get married soon."  
  
"I thought you wanted a long engagement?"  
  
"So did I, but I'm sure of this. I'm allowed to change my mind."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it still what you want?"  
  
"I've always felt we should get married sooner than later, but I am willing to wait. I just don't want you to feel like I pushed you into it and regret it later."  
  
"You aren't pushing me, you have been very supportive of me wanting to wait. I'm not going to regret it as long as you are with me."  
  
"If this is what you want then it's what we'll do."  
  
"It is what I want."  
  
"Can I ask why you changed your mind?"  
  
"I don't know really. I have been thinking about it for a couple days. I just don't see any reason to wait."  
  
"So how what dates are you thinking?"  
  
"Maybe sometime in late August?"  
  
"That's less than two months away, are you sure?"  
  
"The wedding is only for family and the crew of the Third Watch, two months is plenty of time."  
  
"I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Good, now we need a date."  
  
"Well you said August, what date did you have in mind?"  
  
"You pick the date, I picked August."  
  
"Ok, how about.the 21st?"  
  
"August 21st it is."  
  
Alex grabbed the list of guests that they had compiled. They had approximately 60 people of everyone they invited brought a date. As Alex jotted down some other details she had in mind Ty took a shower. It was almost time to leave for their shifts. 


	16. The Dress

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm trying something in this chapter. I was inspired after watching the episode "Closing In". It has nothing to do with the main plot so don't worry. If you figure it out, please let me know what you think about it and if I should continue it.  
  
Chapter 16-The Dress  
  
July 13, 2002  
  
Since it was her day off, Alex asked Kim to help her look for a wedding dress. Kim had agreed. She still hadn't told her she was getting married in less than two months, which was also on the list of things to do today.  
  
"Kim and I are going dress shopping today," Alex told Ty as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Make sure you get a sexy one."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"Have you asked her about being your Maid of Honor yet?"  
  
"I was going to ask her today. You asked Sully to be the Best Man yet?"  
  
"I was going to ask him yesterday, but he wasn't in the best of moods. It just didn't seem like the right time to ask."  
  
"Hopefully he'll be better today."  
  
"Yeah for my sanity too. I can't stand when he is like that."  
  
"Oh come on, would you rather be partnered with Bosco?"  
  
"Good point, I'll take a grumpy Sully over Bosco any day."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"What time are you and Kim leaving?"  
  
"She should be here in about 15 minutes."  
  
"I guess I'll have to try to find a source on entertainment for the two hours I have before I go to work."  
  
"I'm sure you'll survive."  
  
"It'll be tough," he said with a smile.  
  
Alex went back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. Ty heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Kim," he said opening the door.  
  
"Hey Ty, Alex ready yet?"  
  
"Almost, she's in the bedroom."  
  
"I'll be right out Kim," Alex yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You ready?" Alex asked walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"Yup. Let's go."  
  
"Have fun and get something good," Ty said as he kissed Alex.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get something good. Goodbye Ty."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kim and Alex left and headed for the first dress store on their list. Having two hours to kill before he had to go to work Ty began flipping through the television. He found a movie, Speed 2: Cruise Control. He had seen it before, but it was a pretty good movie so he decided to watch it again.  
  
Kim and Alex had made their way to 95th Ave. They were going to the place where Kim had gotten her dress when she married Jimmy. They walked up to the store and Alex stopped for a minute.  
  
"Kim, there is a minor detail I haven't mentioned to you yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ty and I were talking the other night, and we decided on a date for the wedding."  
  
"That's great, when is it?"  
  
"August 21st."  
  
"August 21st? That's less than two months!"  
  
"I know, we figured since we didn't want anything big that was plenty of time."  
  
"It is enough time, but I thought you wanted to wait."  
  
"So did I, but I changed my mind."  
  
"I'm glad. I know you two will be happy."  
  
"Thanks, now let's go get me a dress."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The two walked into the store, Alex was taken back by all the different types of dresses.  
  
"Hello, my name is Amanda. What can I help you with today?" the saleswoman asked when they walked in.  
  
"Well, I'm getting married in about two months and I need a dress."  
  
"Do you have any ideas of what kind of dress you are looking for?"  
  
"Not really, just something simple. I'm not one for gaudy things."  
  
"Well, I've got a couple over here that you might like." Kim and Alex followed the woman over to the rack she had pointed to. The woman pulled out a couple of dresses. They were all fairly simple like Alex had said.  
  
"You can try them on over here and then we'll go from there," the woman said walking them over to the dressing rooms.  
  
Alex walked into the dressing room and looked at the three dresses. She liked one to them a lot and decided that would be the last one she tried on. She put the first dress on and walked out to where Kim was standing. They both immediately agreed that that was not the dress. She went back in and put on the second dress. The second one was better, but they agreed it wasn't the one either. Then came the one that Alex had liked since the moment she saw it.  
  
"I'm in love with this one Kim," Alex said before she came out.  
  
"Get out here, I want to see it."  
  
Alex walked out and stood in front of Kim.  
  
"God Alex, that's beautiful. Davis won't know what hit him."  
  
"You really think so? I really like it."  
  
"It's gorgeous Alex, if you like it get it. Don't wait."  
  
"You sure? It really looks that good?"  
  
"Alex, look in the mirror. It does look that good."  
  
"You're right, it does. This is it."  
  
Alex walked back into the dressing room to get changed. She brought the dress back out and she and Kim paid for it.  
  
"Well that was certainly easier than I thought it would be," Alex said as they walked out.  
  
"Yeah, but you got a really nice dress."  
  
"Yeah it is. Can I keep it at your place? I don't want Ty to try to sneak a peak."  
  
"Of course, it can stay in my closet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked back to Kim's place and put Alex's dress in the closet. Kim was in the living room checking her messages.  
  
"What's that smile for?" Alex asked as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Kim? Spill. Who is it?"  
  
"Who is what? I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"A message from Aaron?"  
  
"No, Aaron and I are done, I told you that."  
  
"I was just checking."  
  
"It was no one really, just a stupid recording."  
  
Alex walked over to Kim and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"I know you better than that. Who are you seeing now?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cause you might freak."  
  
"Kim, I already know about you and Bosco, so it can't be any worse than that."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it someone from the house?"  
  
Kim just started blushing.  
  
"You were never a good liar, now that narrows the field."  
  
"If I tell you, you have to swear to me that you won't freak."  
  
"Well you obviously like him, so I'll try not to."  
  
"You remember that day when I was supposed to go to some author's thing with Aaron and I ran around getting a dress?"  
  
"Yeah when he stood you up and then you stupidly forgave him."  
  
"That would be it, I saw someone in a different light that day."  
  
"Wait.I had that day off. You were riding with Carlos."  
  
"Yeah," was all Kim said.  
  
"Carlos!"  
  
"He was so nice to me that day, Alex. He helped me pick out a dress. And then when Aaron came to apologize Carlos jumped to my defense and got right in his face before he could say anything. Then the night of your party he stayed and helped me clean up. We talked some that night."  
  
"Well you know Carlos, so I'll save that speech. If you like him so much I'm behind you 100%. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I'm just afraid what everyone else is going to say."  
  
"I can tell you. 'Kim are you crazy? Carlos isn't your type. He'll just get bored and move on.'"  
  
"Yeah that's what I was expecting."  
  
"But I am going to say, try to take things fairly slowly because it is Carlos."  
  
"I know, I'm not looking for anything to move quickly."  
  
"Have you two gone out at all?"  
  
"We had dinner the other night after the shift, but that's really it. We have talked a lot in the house when we are both there."  
  
"Maybe I can ask to take some fire shifts and Doc will put Carlos with you."  
  
"You don't have to do that Alex."  
  
"I've been thinking about asking for some fire shifts anyway."  
  
"That would be nice, that way we could talk some more."  
  
"I'll talk to Lieu in the morning."  
  
"Alex, please don't tell anyone. Not even Ty, he lives with Carlos."  
  
"I promise Kim, I am the only one who knows."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~ Should I continue my subplot? I want your opinions! 


	17. Two Questions

Chapter 17-Two Questions  
  
Same Day  
  
"Taylor," she answered.  
  
"Hey babe, it's me," Ty responded.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, we just finished doing traffic for an accident."  
  
"Pretty bad?"  
  
"Not the worst, but not the best. I think there was only one critical."  
  
"I guess that's good."  
  
"So what are you and Kim doing?"  
  
"Just talking about stuff."  
  
"Have you asked her to be the Maid of Honor yet?"  
  
"No, we were talking about something else."  
  
"Well, I was thinking Sully and I usually take our dinner break in about 45 minutes. We could meet you guys and ask them at the same time."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Where do you guys want to go?"  
  
"Where do you and Sully usually go?"  
  
"It's different every day, there is that place around the corner from the station."  
  
"They are usually pretty good. We'll meet you in 45 minutes."  
  
"Sounds good, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Davis?" Kim asked as Alex hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, we are meeting him and Sully for dinner at that place around the corner from the station."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Kim and Alex arrived at the restaurant before Ty and Sully. They got a table for 4 and waited for the other two to arrive. Alex saw them walk in and waved them over.  
  
"Hey, glad you guys could make it," Alex said when they walked up to the table.  
  
"Davis told me you guys needed to do something," Sully said.  
  
"We do, that'll be later. Let's eat first," Alex replied.  
  
The four ordered their food and talked. Sully and Ty were talking about a call they had earlier with some drunken guy. The food arrived and they are, continuing their conversation. They bus boy came and took their empty dishes. The waiter quickly followed asking them if they would like anything for dessert. Kim and Alex just ordered coffee. Ty and Sully each ordered a piece of peach pie.  
  
"Ok, now for what Ty mentioned before. Kim this includes you too," Alex began. Kim and Sully looked at each other with confused looks.  
  
"Alex and I have been talking recently about out wedding. As you know we have decided to get married August 21st. For the wedding to be complete we need a couple more things."  
  
"Kim, you have been a great friend to me since I came to the 5-5. It's nice to be able to have another woman around, instead of dealing with guys all day. You are my best friend and I would be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor."  
  
"Of course Alex, it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Sully, we have been partners for almost four years now. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, but you are still here. I trust you with my life and I believe you do the same. Would you be my best man?"  
  
"Definitely man," Sully said as he stood up and gave Ty a hug. "And you're right, you are a pain in the ass."  
  
"You two are the most important people in our lives, we want you to know that and be part of our day," Alex said.  
  
"We are happy to guys," Sully said. 


	18. First Gift

Chapter 18-The First Gift  
  
July 17, 2002  
  
It had been Ty's day off. Alex had to work so he was waiting for her to get off and come to his place. It was about 11:30pm when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey you," he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey babe," Alex said giving Ty a kiss.  
  
"How was your shift?" Ty asked as they walked to the couch.  
  
"Not too bad, no traumas today."  
  
"That's good. You look beat though."  
  
"I didn't sleep real good last night."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was just thinking about everything."  
  
"Good things?"  
  
"Yeah, good things. So much is going to change once we are married."  
  
"You aren't having second thoughts about getting married so soon are you?"  
  
"No not at all, it's all just sinking in."  
  
"It will be good, I promise."  
  
"I know."  
  
The front door opened and Carlos walked in.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you guys. I wanted to talk to you about something," Carlos said walking in.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Ty said.  
  
"I don't know if you guys have put any thought into where you guys are going to live once you are married, but I have been thinking."  
  
"We really haven't, but I wouldn't leave you hanging Carlos," Ty said.  
  
"I know, that's not what I am talking about. I was thinking that you guys could take this place and I'll move into your place Alex."  
  
"Carlos, I don't want you too feel like I am kicking you out of your apartment," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah man, you found this place," Ty added.  
  
"I don't feel like you are kicking me out. I want to do this. It makes more sense. You have an extra bedroom so you guys don't have to move if you have a baby. Alex's place isn't that far. I don't need a big place."  
  
"Carlos, it is a good idea. Are you sure about it?"  
  
"I'm sure guys, it makes sense."  
  
"We owe you big time Carlos. I'll talk to my landlord in the morning," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah man, thanks. It means a lot," Ty added.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea. I'll see you in the morning," Carlos said as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"I can't believe he did that for us," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, it was really nice. And it is a good idea."  
  
"Yeah it is. Now we have one less thing to worry about."  
  
"Good, the less we have to do the better."  
  
"I agree completely." 


	19. A Doubt?

Chapter 19-Doubt?  
  
August 7, 2002  
  
Everything was falling into place. Alex had her dress. Kim and Alex had picked out Kim's dress and Ty and Sully were measured for tuxes the other day. In a month Alex would be Mrs. Ty Davis. She loved the sound of that. She couldn't wait to be a family with Ty.  
  
"Hey babe. What's up?" Alex asked as she came into the apartment.  
  
"Hey. Not too much. I was just thinking," he said as Alex sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Us. The wedding. The future."  
  
"And what do you see in our future?"  
  
"Happiness. Kids. Grandchildren. Everything."  
  
"I like those pictures."  
  
"So do I. I just can't believe this is all happening  
  
"It is happening. In a month we will be married. I will be Mrs. Ty Davis for the rest of my life."  
  
Ty went into daydream land for a minute. It was finally hitting him, as it did Alex a couple weeks ago, that we were getting married and will be together forever.  
  
"Earth to Ty.you still with us?" Alex asked.  
  
"What? Yeah. Sorry," Ty replied.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem a little off."  
  
"No, I just think it's finally hitting me that we are going to be a family. I guess I'm just worried about being a bad husband or father."  
  
"Ty, I have no indications from anything to make me think that you'll have a problem. You are great with kids and you have never showed me an ounce of disrespect. I wouldn't marry you if I thought something was wrong. And I want to marry you Ty. I want to marry you next month."  
  
"I know. I guess it's just that involuntary questioning."  
  
"It's ok, I understand," she said kissing him. 


	20. It All Comes to This

Sorry to all who have been reading.I have been really busy with work and school. I picked up some extra time at work.I haven't forgotten you. Here is a new chapter for you.hopefully I will be able to get a couple more up this week.  
  
Chapter 20-It All Comes To This  
  
August 21, 2002  
  
Today was the day; Ty and Alex are getting married. Alex had spent the night at Kim's so they could get started in the morning. Faith was also coming to Kim's place to help Alex get ready. Ty was at their apartment with Carlos, Sully and Jimmy.  
  
"We've gotta go get your hair done Alex," Kim yelled down the hall.  
  
"I'll be there in a second."  
  
She walked down the hall and they all left and headed to the hair salon.  
  
~*~ Ty was nervous. He didn't want to mess anything up. He never thought he would be nervous, this is what he wants. He wanted to marry Alex and be with her for the rest of his life. It was getting closer to the time. All the guys were in their tuxes.  
  
"How you feeling man?" Jimmy asked walking into the room where Ty was.  
  
"A little nervous. I can't wait for this. I just don't want to mess anything up."  
  
"I understand completely. I wanted nothing more than to marry Kim on our wedding day, but I did mess it up. Don't do anything stupid like I did."  
  
"She doesn't have any sisters," Ty said laughing.  
  
"I'm just saying man. Kim still can't trust me because I slept with her sister. That is why we aren't together now. Don't be stupid."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. Thanks for the advice."  
  
"You ready guys," Carlos said as he walked in.  
  
"Yup, let's get this show on the road," Ty said.  
  
All four men walked out to the limo outside Ty's building. Then it was off to the church.  
  
~*~ The girls were back at Kim's place getting dressed. Alex was in the bathroom. She kept staring the mirror and looking at her engagement ring. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.  
  
"Hey. You ok?" Kim said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Today is my last day as Alexandra Taylor, from now on I will be Alexandra Davis."  
  
"It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"  
  
Kim nodded and gave Alex a hug.  
  
"Let's get you dressed," Kim said leading Alex into the bedroom.  
  
"Ok, I'll be out in a couple minutes," Alex said closing the door behind Kim as she walked out.  
  
Kim and Faith sat in the living room waiting for Alex to finish getting dressed. They were both already dressed in their jade green dresses.  
  
"You ready yet girl?" Kim yelled down the hall.  
  
"I'm ready. I'm coming," Alex answered. Both Kim and Faith stood up and waited for Alex to come out.  
  
Alex opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Wow Alex! That dress is beautiful. You look amazing. Davis is one lucky man," Faith said as Alex walked out.  
  
"Thanks guys. You ready to go?" Alex said.  
  
"You bet, let's get you married."  
  
Faith, Kim and Alex walked out to the limo and headed to the church. 


	21. You May Kiss The Bride

Chapter 21-You May Kiss the Bride  
  
August 21, 2002  
  
Alex arrived at the church and went into the bride's room. She wanted to make sure everything looked perfect. Alex was looking in the mirror and there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Doc," Alex said as he opened the door.  
  
"Alex you look great. Davis won't know what hit him."  
  
"Thank you for doing this Doc, it means a lot to me." Alex asked Doc to walk her down the aisle and give her away since her father wasn't able to.  
  
"I'm glad to do it Alex. You are a great girl," Doc said giving her a hug.  
  
"It's almost time Alex, we better get into place," Kim said poking her head into the room.  
  
"Ok, thanks Kim. Let's go," Alex took Doc's hand and they walked to the doors.  
  
Faith and Kim were standing in front of Doc and Alex. Ty, Sully and Bosco were standing up at the alter waiting for them to walk down. The music began and the doors opened for Faith to walk down the aisle.  
  
Alex caught a glimpse of Ty from around the corner. He looked gorgeous in his tux. Faith was about halfway down the aisle the doors opened again and Kim began walking down the aisle. It seemed like it took forever for Kim to make her way down the aisle. Finally she took her place next Faith at the alter. Now it was Alex's turn. The music changed to "Here Comes the Bride", the doors opened and it was the moment of truth.  
  
Doc and Alex walked to the doorway. Ty's mouth dropped when he saw Alex. It was obvious that he was pleased with what he saw. Doc and Alex continued down the aisle. They reached the alter and Doc handed Alex over to Ty and took his seat in the pew.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the joining of Alexandra Taylor and Tyrone Davis Jr. in holy matrimony."  
  
The priest made his speech about the importance of marriage and the happiness that followed.  
  
"If there is anyone present that feels that these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your priest," the priest asked the congregation.  
  
Alex and Ty were staring into each other's eyes praying that no one would say anything. There was no reason for anyone to say anything, but it was still nerve-racking. Ty and Alex had written their own vows, the priest said it was time to state them.  
  
"Alex, we were brought together by a tragic similarity. We both lost our fathers in the line of duty. When your father was missing I felt for you. I felt like I had to offer you a shoulder because I knew exactly what you were going through. Since that time we have developed an inexplicable friendship and love. I never thought it was possible to feel this way about someone and then you came into my life. I love you with all of my heart. I feel blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Alex."  
  
Alex had a tear slide down her cheek. Ty took his thumb and wiped it away. Alex composed herself and began.  
  
"Ty, you were the one person I could talk to about what I was feeling when I was trying to get over the death of my father. You took the time to listen and offered advice, you still do that to this day and I will be forever grateful for it. I never pictured myself as one who would get married, but then you came along and changed that picture of myself. You are the love of my life and I can't believe that I am lucky enough to be the one you chose to spend your life with. I love you Ty."  
  
Another tear slide down Alex's cheek. Ty was trying his best to control his emotions. Alex's words touched him.  
  
The priest continued," Do you, Tyrone Davis Jr., take Alexandra Taylor to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Alexandra Taylor, take Tyrone Davis Jr. to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"With the powers invested in me by the lord and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ty and Alex shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As they broke the kiss the priest spoke again.  
  
"I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tyrone Davis Jr."  
  
Ty and Alex walked back down the aisle. Faith and Bosco followed then Kim and Sully. Alex and Ty wanted to take wedding party pictures in Central Park. The 6 headed over to the park. After pictures they headed to the reception. Everyone from the church had come to the reception. It was always a fun time having everyone together.  
  
Sully took his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
"From what I remember it is one of the jobs of the best man to make a speech. I think Kim is up for one after me too," Sully started.  
  
"This should be good," Ty said laughing.  
  
"I have known Ty since he was a little boy. I worked with his father and now I am working with him. It was hard at first, kind of watching my own son walk right into all the dangers of the street, but Ty is a damn good cop and has proven himself more than once. He has become a great friend also. I wouldn't want anyone else as a partner. Since he has been with Alex he has been happier than I have ever seen him. I wish you two nothing but the best and I want to see some kids from you two."  
  
They all laughed. Kim stood up.  
  
"Now it's my turn. Alex and I didn't exactly hit it off when she came to the station. We were friendly, but nothing more. Then Bobby was killed and she stepped up and offered me all the support she could. When Carlos pulled his stunt at the firehouse and had to stay in the hospital Doc put us together. It was that day we realized how much we had in common and our friendship began to bloom. Soon enough we became permanent partners and here we are today. She is my best friend and Ty is a great guy. You two are perfect for each other and I hope you get all you want out of life together."  
  
Alex got up and gave Kim a hug. The reception continued for another couple of hours. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
"Alex, I just wanted to say congratulations again. I have to get going, I'm going on vacation tomorrow," Faith said to Alex.  
  
"Really? Where are you going?"  
  
"Just a vacation, getting away from the divorce with Fred and everything."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of fun. Have fun and I'll see you when we get back," Alex said and gave Faith a hug.  
  
Faith left. Alex went back over to where Ty was. He was talking to Sully and Bosco.  
  
"Well guys, I hate to leave, but I have to be up early tomorrow. I'm going away for a little while," Bosco said.  
  
"Wow, the captain gave all of you the same time off. Faith just said she was going on vacation too."  
  
"I guess we all got lucky then," Ty said.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go. Have fun guys," Bosco said and quickly left.  
  
"What's with him?" Sully said.  
  
"I don't know, he seemed nervous," Alex said.  
  
"Oh well, it looks like people are getting ready to leave, we should start making our rounds," Ty said.  
  
Alex and Ty said goodbye to everyone. Once everyone was gone they gathered their things and headed back to their apartment. They had to be up early in the morning for their flight to Miami. 


	22. Getting There

Chapter 22-Getting There  
  
August 22, 2002  
  
Ty and Alex awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. It was 6:00am. They had to be at the airport for their 9:00am flight. Everything was packed, they just had to get themselves ready and out. The cab arrived about ten after seven. Ty helped the driver load everything into the trunk. It was about a 30-minute drive from their apartment to the airport. They arrived at the airport and checked in. The flight was on time so they continued to the gate. After about 15 minutes they began calling rows to board the plane. Alex and Ty were near the front.  
  
"All passengers seated in rows 10 and back please proceed to the gate entrance to board the plane," the attendant finally said.  
  
"This is it," Ty said.  
  
"Let's get ourselves to Florida so we can start this vacation."  
  
They boarded the plane and got themselves comfortable in their seats. Shortly after that the flight attendant began the speech you get every time you fly.  
  
"Welcome aboard Continental flight number 553 non-stop from New York to Miami.."  
  
The flight was fairly calm. A little turbulence here and there, but nothing too bad. Alex fell asleep shortly after they took off. They didn't get much sleep the night before. Ty watched Alex sleep for a little while then he fell asleep himself. He woke up when the captain announced that they would be beginning their initial dissent in about 10 minutes. Ty woke up Alex.  
  
"We are going to start our dissent in about 10 minutes," Ty said as she woke up.  
  
"Wow. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Pretty much the whole flight."  
  
"Damn, I didn't think I was that tired."  
  
"I guess you were."  
  
The flight was able to come right into the airport. They landed and began taxiing to the gate. They had to wait about 15 minutes for another plane to leave their gate.  
  
"On behalf of the pilot and crew I would like to welcome you to Miami. The local time is 11:45. The temperature is 67 degrees and sunny. Enjoy your stay in Miami or wherever your final destination may be," the flight attendant said as they taxied into the gate.  
  
"That has always bothered me about flights. How can the flight attendant welcome you to a place they just got to themselves? It doesn't make any sense," Alex said.  
  
"I've never really thought about it."  
  
"Those are the crazy things I think about sometimes."  
  
"Well, let's get you and those crazy thoughts to the baggage claim."  
  
They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. Luckily, there's was first off the plane. They gathered the suitcases and headed for the bus that would take them to the Port of Miami so they could board the cruise ship. The bus ride lasted about 20 minutes.  
  
"There it is. Carnival Paradise." Alex said as the port came into view.  
  
"Yup, our home for the next week."  
  
"We'll have a lot of fun."  
  
"Oh I know we will," Ty said pulling Alex closer to him and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Control yourself Davis," Alex said laughing.  
  
They gave the porter their bags when they got off the bus. Then it was inside the terminal to check in and get their cabin number. They were fairly early so the line wasn't too long. After about a half hour they were checked in and on their way upstairs for room keys. Just before the entrance to the ship the staff had set up a cardboard background for a picture.  
  
"See, I told you they take pictures everywhere," Alex said to Ty as they walked up.  
  
"I think it's cute. I think we should get all the pictures we can."  
  
Alex and Ty posed for the picture and boarded the ship. The atrium was absolutely amazing. You could see all the floors above them. The elevator shafts were see-through. It was just an amazing site to see.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" Ty asked.  
  
"How about we find our cabin?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"M156, let's see," Alex said looking at a map.  
  
"Right there," Ty pointed. "The fifth deck."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walked to the elevators. They waited for almost five minutes and then decided it would be quicker just to go down the two flights of stairs. Their room was in the middle of the ship. Alex walked to the door and put the key in. She opened the door and walked in. The room was bigger than she had pictured. They also had a balcony.  
  
"This is beautiful," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, we can watch sunsets from the balcony."  
  
"Romantic."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Let's go up on deck so we can wave as we set sail."  
  
"Yeah, I always thought that was cool."  
  
They walked up to the Verandah deck as they set sail. When they were far enough away from the deck, Alex and Ty headed back to their cabin. They had to get ready for dinner, they had the 5:45pm seating in the Destiny Dining Room. The got changed and headed to the dining room. 


	23. New Friends

I'm glad everyone still enjoys my story..it gives me motivation to continue.Alex and Ty's honeymoon is actually based off a cruise that I took last summer. Everything they do I did on my trip.And yes to all those who have been asking I will get back to Kim and Carlos and you may have been right about Bosco and Faith.Continue reading to find out.I'll be adding chapter 24 also today so enjoy your new chapters.  
  
Chapter 23-New Friends  
  
August 22, 2002  
  
Ty and Alex were seated at table 253. They located the table and saw that it was for 6 so they assumed that they would be having company. As they sat down another couple walked up to the table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jason and this is my wife Heather," the man said as they walked to the table.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Ty and this is my wife Alex," Ty answered Jason.  
  
"Good to meet you both. We are looking forward to a great week," Heather said as she sat down.  
  
"I hope so, Ty and I are on our honeymoon."  
  
"Congratulations! Jason and I are celebrating our 5th anniversary."  
  
"That's nice. Have you ever been on a cruise before?" Alex asked.  
  
"We took one for our honeymoon. It was a lot of fun. My only complaint was that we had to get off," Heather said.  
  
"Hello all, my name is Nelson. I will be your waiter for the next week. This is Gilbert; he is my assistant. Would you like to order or wait for the rest of your table?"  
  
"We'll wait for a little while," Jason responded.  
  
"Ok, we will be back."  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Alex asked.  
  
"I manage a store back home," Jason answered.  
  
"I am a police officer. How about you two?" Heather asked.  
  
"We both work for the city of New York. Ty is a police officer and I am a firefighter and paramedic," Alex answered.  
  
"Wow, that's great. Heather does the EMS stuff too. I always gave her a lot of credit for doing it," Jason said.  
  
"EMS Stuff?" Heather said looking at her husband. "I'm a volunteer EMT for a local first aid squad. I don't do needles or I would be a paramedic."  
  
"We'll have to trade some stories sometime. I'm sure we've all got some good ones," Alex said.  
  
"I guess it's a conversation I won't be part of," Jason commented.  
  
"You can add our two cents, you always seem to like to listen to my stories," Heather said.  
  
"I do, they are cool to listen to. It's just something I could never do."  
  
"I guess you have to have the right mindset," Alex said.  
  
"Hello again. Would you like to order now?" Nelson said coming to the table again.  
  
"I guess, I think we have waited long enough," Ty said.  
  
All four ordered their dinners and continued to talk of their jobs. The conversation somehow got to being married. Heather and Jason offered some tips to Ty and Alex. After they finished eating they said their good-byes and went their separate ways. 


	24. The First Night

Chapter 24-The First Night  
  
August 22, 2002 After dinner Ty and Alex headed back to the room to get changed into something more comfortable. They sat on the balcony in each other's arms and watched the sunset.  
  
"It is so beautiful," Alex said as the sun was disappearing into the horizon.  
  
"It is, very romantic," Ty said as Alex snuggled a more into his arms.  
  
The sun finally made its way into the horizon. Alex looked up at Ty and gave him a kiss.  
  
"So what are you up for Mrs. Davis?"  
  
"We could go get a drink and walk around the ship some more."  
  
"We should have found out what room number Jason and Heather have. They seem like they would be cool to spend some time with."  
  
"We'll have to remember that tomorrow night at dinner."  
  
Ty and Alex walked out of their room and headed up two flights of stairs to the Empress Deck. The Paradise Bar was there and they got something to drink. After the bartender handed them the drinks they headed up two more flights to the Promenade Deck. On the Promenade Deck there was what was called Carnival Blvd. It was just a bunch of tables and seats set up. They also had benches up against the windows. The windows ran from the top of the bench to the ceiling. Alex and Ty decided to sit next to the long windows. Looking out the window you could see all the way down to the ocean. It was kind of freaky to look at.  
  
"Pretty far down huh?" Ty said.  
  
"Yeah. It always amazed me that something this size manages to float."  
  
"It is pretty amazing."  
  
Alex leaned back into Ty's chest. They both just watched the water below. It was one of the 'perfect' moments. Alex heard someone say something behind her so she turned around. It was just two people being loud.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the cabin? We are at sea all day tomorrow, we can do more exploring then," Alex said.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Ty and Alex both got up and walked back to the cabin. As they got to the room Alex became visibly nervous.  
  
"What's with you?" Ty asked.  
  
"Me? Nothing," she said quickly, unlocking the door and walking in.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"I said I'm fine." She grabbed a bag and walked towards the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable, I will be right out."  
  
"Don't take too long."  
  
"I won't," Alex said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Ty was curious as to why Alex got nervous, but he dismissed it. He took her advice and made himself comfortable. He got changed into a pair of shorts that he brought to sleep in.  
  
Alex looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"He better appreciate this," she said to herself.  
  
She opened the bag she brought in with her. She first pulled out a pair of red satin shorts. They were trimmed with black lace. Then came a spaghetti strap top of the same material, also trimmed with black lace. Alex was never one to go for the whole sexy outfit thing, but she wanted to do it for Ty. His reaction would probably be priceless since he wouldn't be expecting something like this from her. She changed into the outfit she had brought and readied herself for Ty's reaction.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she said as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She peaked out at Ty before she actually walked out. He was watching the television. She stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well?" she asked standing there.  
  
Ty turned to her and his jaw dropped immediately. He found the remote to the television and turned it off.  
  
"I don't know what to say," was the only thing he could manage to get out.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Absolutely, I never expected to see you in something like that."  
  
"I know, that's why I did it. Expect the unexpected," she said with a smile.  
  
"I will from now on."  
  
Alex walked over to the bed. Ty grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"I love you," he said as he began kissing her neck.  
  
~*~*  
  
Eventually Ty collapsed on top of Alex. They had both experienced something they couldn't have imagined. That was the most intense, both physically and emotionally, it had been between them. They just laid there Ty with his arms around Alex. They spoke no words, they were not necessary. Eventually they both fell asleep. 


	25. The Rest of The Trip

Chapter 25-The Rest of the Trip  
  
August 23-28, 2002  
  
The next day was a day at sea for Alex and Ty. They slept in late, getting up in time to make lunch. They explored the ship for the rest of the afternoon before heading to dinner. Jason and Heather again joined them, the two remaining seats open.  
  
Tuesday they were in Cozumel, Mexico. They had signed up for a trip to see dolphins. They got to the park where the dolphins were. The tour guide led Alex and Ty's group to the pens the dolphins were. There was a ledge set up for people to stand on so they could pet the dolphins. After that Ty and Alex spent some time swimming in the crystal clear water. The ship was in port until midnight. Alex and Ty decided they would go back for dinner and then head into town and do some shopping. The got back on board about 10:45pm and headed to their cabin for the night.  
  
Wednesday was another trip day. They were in Georgetown, Grand Cayman. The tour was bus based. Their first stop was a turtle farm. They had sea turtles of all different sizes there. After the turtles it was on to Hell. There is actually a town called Hell in Grand Cayman. They have a little post office set up so you can send things from Hell. Ty and Alex sent a postcard to the firehouse and the police station. The final part of the tour was a chance to swim with stingrays. It was a sandbar so you could get off the boat and stand in the water. Ty and Alex enjoyed that; Ty actually tried his hand at feeding them. After they got back on the ship Ty and Alex got in touch with Jason and Heather. For the rest of the night they all hung out in Carnival Blvd. enjoying drinks and each other's company.  
  
Thursday was another day at sea. They were on their way to Jamaica. They again spent the day with Jason and Heather. They all sat out on the pool deck and shared stories about different calls they have had.  
  
Friday was Ocho Rios, Jamaica. Like Grand Cayman, it was a bus tour. They were taken to different areas around Ocho Rios and the tour guide explained some things about Jamaican history. They eventually reached a park that had a waterfall that you could climb. Alex and Ty climbed with Jason and Heather. It was challenging, but fun at the same time. They had to be back on the ship fairly early, it was leaving at 6:00pm. The four decided to forgo dinner in the dining room; they were going to the buffet in the Paris Restaurant. After getting changed they met up again and sat down to eat.  
  
"Today was a lot of fun," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah it was, I'm glad we decided to go together," Heather said.  
  
"It was fun having other people to enjoy it with," Ty added.  
  
"We should all keep in touch after this. We only live at the Jersey Shore so we can easily get into New York to see you guys," Jason said.  
  
"That's a great idea. We would love to keep in touch," Alex answered.  
  
"Let me get a piece of paper to write your address down on," Heather said looking through he bag. She finally found one. "Ok, go ahead."  
  
"1376 King Blvd. Apt. 8C. New York, New York 10121," Alex said to Heather. "If I can borrow your pen, I can write yours down."  
  
"Here you go," Heather said handing her the pen.  
  
"Ok, go ahead."  
  
"24 Woodview Ct. Howell, New Jersey 07731," Heather told Alex.  
  
"Great. Hopefully we can see each other fairly frequently," Alex said.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Well we are going to head back to the cabin. We have to get ready to pack and stuff tomorrow," Ty said.  
  
"I know. Like I said earlier in the week, my only complaint was having to leave," Heather said.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Alex and Ty walked back to their cabin. They wanted to get a decent amount of sleep for tomorrow. They had to pack and make sure everything was set. 


	26. It's All Over

Chapter 26-It's All Over  
  
August 29, 2002  
  
Today was the last day. The ship had docked back in Miami about 6:00am. The coast guard and customs had to come aboard and make sure that everything on the ship was ok. Then it was time to wait to disembark. They called people off the ship based on the color of their luggage tags. Once the bags were checked by customs the people were allowed to come pick them up. Ty and Alex had green tags. Luckily, green was the third color called. They headed off the ship and gathered their things. Then they joined the rest of the people waiting for the bus to the airport. They had a 12:30pm flight. By the time they got to the airport it was 11:45am.  
  
"Want to grab something quick to eat?" Ty asked Alex.  
  
"I am kind of hungry."  
  
"There is a little place just on the other side of that walkway."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walked hand in hand to the little café. Ty just got a bagel and Alex got a muffin.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to going back to New York," Ty said.  
  
"I am. I like the city. The trip was nice, but I want to go back to my life."  
  
"There is just a small problem with that."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"You're Mrs. Davis now, a whole new life awaits you in New York."  
  
"You know what I mean, I want to go back to our daily lives and I want to start my new life as Mrs. Davis," she said with a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
They finished eating and headed back to the gate and waited for the flight to begin boarding. At about 12:20 they began boarding. Alex and Ty waited for their rows to be called. Soon enough they were in the air heading back to New York.  
  
The flight was almost perfect. The weather was nice, they were on time and they would be seeing everyone soon. When they arrived at the airport the deplaned and headed for the baggage. It was about a 45-minute ride back to their apartment because of traffic, something you can always count on in New York. They finally got back and were happy to be there.  
  
"I'm just going to put everything in the bedroom, we can deal with it tomorrow," Alex said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some Chinese. I want to stop by the firehouse too."  
  
"We can go to the place right around the corner and then head to the firehouse."  
  
"Works for me. Hopefully Kim didn't miss me too much."  
  
"Depends on who she was partnered with. I don't know how well her and Carlos would get along."  
  
It took all the self-control Alex had not to say anything to Ty. She had promised Kim that she wouldn't say anything about her and Carlos. Plus, she hasn't been around for a week and didn't know what may have transpired between them since she left. That was half of the reason she wanted to visit the house.  
  
They walked to the Chinese restaurant; their apartment was fairly close. After grabbing a quick dinner it was on to the firehouse.  
  
"They must be out on a run," Alex said as they approached and she saw both ambulances missing.  
  
"Maybe the guys are still there," Ty said referring to the company.  
  
"I guess we'll find out."  
  
They continued walking and neared the bay where the engine was. They entered the bay and saw that the engine was still there. Alex led Ty upstairs to the lounge area.  
  
"Hey guys," Alex said as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Taylor! What's going on?" DK said from the kitchen.  
  
"Taylor? Come on DK, you were there," Alex said, trying to look hurt.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, Davis. That's going to take a while to get used to."  
  
"Make it quick, Alex Taylor is no more."  
  
"Hey Alex! Ty." Jimmy said as he came downstairs.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, what's new around here?"  
  
"Nothing too much, same old stuff."  
  
"I guess that's good."  
  
"Who did Doc get to ride with Kim as my replacement?"  
  
"Actually, Doc put Carlos with Kim and took the replacement himself."  
  
"Really? How did that work?"  
  
"Oddly enough, Kim hasn't had any complaints. I thought she would have freaked out they first night."  
  
"Maybe Carlos has cleaned up his act?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure she'll be glad to have you back though."  
  
"Dinner best be ready, I'm starving," Kim yelled as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Alex said as Kim reached the landing.  
  
"Alex! Ty! What are you guys doing here?" she asked giving them both hugs.  
  
"I just wanted to come by and see how things are going. Hey Carlos," she added as Carlos came up the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys. You have fun?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. How was your week?"  
  
"Better than I thought."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Carlos walked upstairs. Ty had gone with the other guys to watch some TV. It was just Kim and Alex in the kitchen.  
  
"So, the trip?"  
  
"It was a lot of fun. We met this couple from the Jersey Shore. We are going to keep in touch with them."  
  
"You should have them come up here one time."  
  
"I know. Heather, the woman we met, is a police officer and does EMS stuff too. She was pretty cool."  
  
"Sweet, maybe you can get her a job up here," Kim joked.  
  
"Her husband, Jason, was nice too. He is a manager of a store."  
  
"And you and Ty? You have fun together?"  
  
"It was a lot of fun, but I am glad to be back. So how did riding with Carlos go?"  
  
"It was good. I'm surprised how our relationship has progressed in the last month."  
  
"Progressed?"  
  
"We have been able to talk a lot. I really like him Alex. He hasn't tried to push anything."  
  
"That's great. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No, we just want to get to know each other better first, before we have to start dealing with everyone's crap."  
  
"Makes sense, I think it's good Kim."  
  
"Thanks Alex, that means a lot."  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 5-5-3, Boy 5-5-3 MVA at Arthur and 96th, possible entrapment," came the dispatchers voice into the house.  
  
"That's us, duty calls. I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you when you get back," Kim said running towards the stairs.  
  
"Bye. Be careful," Alex replied.  
  
Alex walked over to the lounge area and saw Ty sitting there by himself.  
  
"So that's what happens," Ty said referring to the alarm sounding.  
  
"Yup, just drop everything and go."  
  
"Definitely different from our response," Ty said still amazed how the firehouse worked.  
  
"Just a little. Come on, I'm tired."  
  
"Bed sounds like a good idea. It has been a long day."  
  
They walked back to their apartment and went to bed. It was a long day, their honeymoon was over and they were back in bustling New York City. 


	27. Can I Do It?

Chapter 27-Can I Do It?  
  
September 7, 2002  
  
Alex sat at the kitchen table. In four days, she would have to face the fact that her father has been gone for a year. The one-year anniversary of September 11 won't go passed without acknowledgement. NYPD and FDNY along with the Port Authority Police are planning an honorary ceremony. After the city ceremony the 55th district was going to have their own ceremony, remembering those whom they lost on that day. Alex wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, but she had Ty to help her through.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Ty asked Alex as helped walked into the apartment.  
  
"I was just thinking about Wednesday."  
  
"It'll be ok, I will be right there with you. Everyone from the house and the precinct will be there. You won't be alone Alex."  
  
"But they want me to speak, I can't even write anything Ty."  
  
"Come on, we'll do it now."  
  
Ty sat down next to Alex with a pen and paper. For the next hour they wrote something for Alex to say on September 11.  
  
~*~September 11, 2002  
  
Today was the day. It was one year ago today that they City of New York, along with the United States of America was changed forever. The ceremony was to begin shortly before 9:00am, remembering the time when the first plane crashed into the tower, with the playing of Amazing Grace. Everyone gathered around Ground Zero grouped with his or her respective precincts. Ty was right at Alex's side, making sure she was holding herself together. Jimmy and Kim were next to each other, as were Faith and Bosco. You kind of learn whom people find important to them at a time like this.  
  
After Amazing Grace the mayor spoke. The police chief and fire chief followed him. There was a prayer and then a moment of silence for all those lost that day. The ceremony ended about 3 hours later. The members of the 5- 5 headed to Oak Street Park, which was where they had made a memorial for their lost members. The ceremony began with Lieutenant Swersky speaking.  
  
"I am glad that you all were able to attend. Along with Lieutenant Johnson, we felt that it was necessary to have our own ceremony. We lost nine men one year ago, four police officers and five fire fighters. Those who gave their lives did it trying to save others. All of us know what happened that day, most of us took our time off to go down and help with the rescue efforts. You all should be commended for that. Your efforts show how brave and dedicated everyone is. This city is the way it is because of everything you do. I'm not going to go on and on, we have several speakers who would like to say things and I will let them speak now. I would like to welcome Officer George Handshaw from the day shift."  
  
Officer Handshaw spoke about receiving the call that day. He was on duty and responded to the scene. Alex was holding herself together surprisingly well, that almost scared Ty. He was afraid that everything would catch up to her at once and she would have a mental breakdown. Luckily, she was scheduled to speak next. Ty hoped that would either prove to him she had it together or break her apart. Officer Handshaw finished his speech and everyone clapped, some people wiping tears from their eyes. The police chief stood again.  
  
"Thank you Officer Handshaw, that was very moving. Next we have Alex Davis. Alex's father was a well-respected man within the FDNY. He died tragically that day, trying to help those he helped every other day. Please welcome Alex to the stage."  
  
The chief took his seat as Alex made her way to the stage. Everyone was clapping to show their support. Alex took a minute and then began.  
  
"Thank you all for being here. It means a lot to the family of someone lost that day to know that their second family is behind them. The fire department was my father's second family. He lived for the fire department and he died for it. I was very proud of my father. I looked up to him; he was my role model. I became a firefighter, partly to prove something to him, but mainly to follow in his footsteps." Alex paused trying to keep herself under control. Ty shifted in his seat seeing how uncomfortable his wife was. Alex continued, "Although the memories of that day will never leave my mind, I can look back at that time with somewhat of a smile. It was because of my father's death that I became involved with my husband. He offered me his shoulder because he knew what I was going through since he had lost his father. I don't think I would have been able to keep it together without him. He was my rock and I will be forever grateful for that." Alex tried as hard as she could, but she just started crying.  
  
Ty quickly got up from his chair and went to her. He walked up to her and took her in his arms. They just stood there with her crying. No one said anything, no one moved. They all knew how hard this was on Alex; the one- year anniversary must have been tearing her up. Alex just held on to her husband and cried. She hated this day, and she will hate that day for the rest of her life.  
  
After about 5 minutes of Alex crying, she finally began to pull herself together. She still had to read the poem she and Ty wrote. She composed herself and unfolded the paper. Ty stood at her side as she began.  
  
"When the department first came up with the idea of having our own ceremony, they asked me if I would write something to read. I tried so many times to come up with things to say. Nothing seemed good enough, nothing seemed to be fitting. Finally, several days ago, my wonderful husband offered to help me with my writing. We sat down and came up with a poem we entitled "Memories."  
  
Alex cleared her throat and began reading, "Memories are all we sometimes have, When we are alone or when we are mad. Memories are all there is sometimes, When we are happy or when we are sad.  
  
Just remember the memories again, They will always never, never end. Happy Times will bring a smile, Memories last for a long, long while.  
  
Memories are part of our souls,  
  
They remember our every precious goals. Memories are a part of our past  
  
They will never compare in contrast.  
  
Just always know when you are down When you are left alone with a frown, Memories bring you up and smiling, Because memories are always piling.  
  
Memories are delicate fibers that are woven in,  
  
They are the beginnings to an end.  
  
Never forget the future or past,  
  
Memories will always continue to last."  
  
Alex was able to keep herself together as she read the poem. When she finished she received a standing ovation from everyone in attendance. She waved to them and walked back to her chair with Ty at her side.  
  
There were several more speakers that followed Alex. About an hour after she read her poem everyone was heading home.  
  
The poem read by Alex was written by Taza Potter of Plano, Texas in memory of the events of September 11th. The poem can be found on www.poetry.com. 


	28. A Visit

Chapter 28-A Visit October 4, 2002  
  
It had been a little over a month since Alex and Ty returned from their honeymoon. Alex had called Heather and asked if they were interested in coming up to the city. Heather said they were and they agreed on today. Alex and Ty were meeting Heather and Jason at Penn Station. The train arrived about 12:30.  
  
"Hey guys. How are you?" Ty said as Heather and Jason walked from the track terminal.  
  
"Hi Ty, we're good. How are you?" Heather said giving Ty and Alex a hug.  
  
"Good, you ready to see the city?" Alex said.  
  
"Yup. What have you guys got in mind?" Heather replied.  
  
"Well, I figured we would go back to our place for a quick lunch. Then we can show you where we work, go shopping, or anything you guys want to do," Alex answered.  
  
"I would love to see where you guys work," Heather answered.  
  
They four headed out of Penn Station and hailed a cab to get back to Ty and Alex's apartment. Ty cab ride wasn't very long. Soon enough they were in front of their building. Ty and Alex led their friends to their place. Alex had bought bread and some things for a small lunch.  
  
Since Heather had shown interest in seeing the firehouse and police station they decided that would be the next stop. It was a decent day so they walked the few blocks to Camelot. As they walked up Alex saw Jimmy outside cleaning up some equipment on the fire truck.  
  
"Hey Doherty!" she yelled to him.  
  
"Alex! It's your day off, what are you doing here?" he replied somewhat shocked.  
  
"Heather, Jason this is Jimmy Doherty, a firefighter here. Jimmy this is Heather and Jason, we met them on our honeymoon. They are from the Jersey Shore."  
  
Jimmy wiped his hands against his pants and shook hands with both Heather and Jason, "nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Heather said.  
  
"Kim and Carlos are out on a run right now, but the rest of the guys are upstairs," Jimmy told Alex.  
  
"Ok, thanks Jimmy. Let's go inside and I'll introduce you guys to everyone else," Alex said turning to Heather and Jason.  
  
Alex led the other three up the stairs to the main lounge area of the firehouse. DK and Walsh were sitting watching television. Everyone else was upstairs cleaning up.  
  
"Hey Davis," DK said as he saw Alex come to the stop of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?"  
  
"Just watching the game. What are you---and your husband doing here on your day off?" DK asked as he saw Ty walk up behind Alex.  
  
"Our friends here wanted to see where we worked," Alex said as Jason and Heather reached the top of the stairs.  
  
DK and Walsh stood up, "DK, Walsh this is Heather and Jason. We met them on our cruise."  
  
They both walked over to Jason and Heather and shook their hands.  
  
"You guys should stay for dinner, Jimmy is cooking," Walsh added.  
  
"That sound good to you guys?" Alex asked turning to Jason and Heather.  
  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun," Heather replied.  
  
"Yeah, we'll stay," Jason said.  
  
"Good. Do you know when Kim and Carlos will be back?" Alex asked turning back to DK and Walsh.  
  
"Should be any minute. They have been gone for almost an hour and a half," Walsh answered.  
  
"God those two are helpless," Alex whispered to herself as she walked to the phone. She knew they were probably trying to keep some time to themselves. Alex picked up the phone and dialed Kim's cell phone number.  
  
"Zambrano," Kim answered.  
  
"And exactly where might you be missy?" Alex asked.  
  
"We are on our way back, mom," Kim said jokingly.  
  
"Well hurry it up I have a couple people here I want you to meet."  
  
"We'll be there in like 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'm timing you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Alex hung up the phone, "they'll be back in 5," she said turning back to the others.  
  
~*~*~ Kim and Carlos arrived back at the house like they had said, about 5 minutes later. Jimmy had finished with the fire truck and came upstairs to start dinner. Jason, Heather, Alex and Ty joined DK and Walsh in the lounge area, as did Kim and Carlos when they returned.  
  
"So what do you guys do back home?" Walsh asked.  
  
"I am a manager," Jason answered.  
  
"I am a police officer and a volunteer EMT," Heather added.  
  
"Wow, a police officer, that's cool," DK said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot of fun."  
  
"Any good stories for us?"  
  
"Oh god, they are nothing compared to what goes on up here in the city."  
  
"Well what's big where you are?"  
  
"I guess mainly car accidents, the occasional robbery. I kind of almost wish we had more going on. It gets kind of boring sometimes. Luckily, since I have the EMS background I am usually sent on EMS calls."  
  
"You should come work in the city then, always something going on," Ty said.  
  
"He's right, the motto up here is 'expect the unexpected'," Carlos added.  
  
"I've actually suggested moving up here to her several times, but she hasn't completely accepted the idea," Jason said.  
  
"So you have been thinking about it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have talked about it. We decided that if we wanted to move we would have to do it before our daughter started school so we wouldn't uproot her," Heather answered.  
  
"Aww, how old is she?" Kim asked.  
  
"She's two, she will be three in March."  
  
"What's her name?" DK asked.  
  
"Amberleigh Sierra."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty. I've never heard that before," Kim said.  
  
"The city is a great place to live, you should really consider moving," Alex said trying to convince Heather.  
  
"We still have some time," Heather replied.  
  
They all sat and continued to talk until Jimmy called them for dinner. He had made chicken parm. After dinner Ty and Alex took Heather and Jason over to the police station. Everyone was out on their beat so Ty couldn't introduce them to anyone. Davis called Bosco to see if he wanted to come hang out with them at all. They all had days off at the same time. Bosco agreed to meet them at Haggerty's. So the four friends headed to the bar.  
  
When they walked in Bosco had already arrived and saved a table. Ty led them over.  
  
"Bosco, I would like you to meet Jason and Heather. We met them on our cruise. Jason, Heather this is Officer Maurice Boscorelli, everyone calls him Bosco," Ty introduced everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," Bosco said getting up to shake hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you also. You work with Ty?" Heather asked.  
  
"We are on the same shift, but my partner is Faith Yokas. She wasn't able to join us this evening."  
  
"You called her?" Ty said somewhat confused.  
  
"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not at all, I just thought that was an iffy thing to do because of her husband."  
  
"Depends on the day Davis."  
  
"Anyway, Heather here is also a police officer," Alex said changing the subject.  
  
"Really? Where are you from?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Howell, New Jersey, it's near the shore."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
"It has its benefits, but the city is much more active."  
  
Heather and Jason talked with their three new friends for quite a while. It was late when they finally decided to head back to Penn Station and go home. 


	29. Halloween 2002

Chapter 29-Halloween 2002 October 29, 2002  
  
It was the annual Halloween party at the 5-5. It was a costume party, but not everyone dressed up. Ty and Alex decided not to dress up; they were going to have fun looking at everyone else. It was held at the firehouse, since they had all the room where they usually kept the fire trucks. It was always a big secret what everyone was going to be, that made it more entertaining. Alex and Ty walked in a little after 7:00pm. They quickly found seats and began trying to figure out who was who.  
  
"Do you know what Kim is?" Ty asked Alex.  
  
"No, she wouldn't tell me."  
  
"She's no fun."  
  
"Tell me about it, I really wanted to see if she would do anything."  
  
"She usually dresses up right?"  
  
"No, I mean about-" Alex cut herself off.  
  
"About what?" Ty asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Alex?" Ty asked again, knowing she was hiding something.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't."  
  
"This must be good."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Alex was mentally kicking herself for almost telling Ty about Kim and Carlos. It had been just over two months for the two of them and Kim seemed really happy. Alex didn't want to be the one to expose them to everyone else, knowing that the reception to the concept wouldn't be a warm one.  
  
Lt. Johnson stepped up to the microphone to welcome everyone to the party. This year there was going to be a costume contest. There were three categories, Best Movie Category, Best Television Character and Best Couple Costume. Within the next hour, everyone was to vote for who they thought should win.  
  
Ty and Alex hadn't moved from their seats.  
  
"So, who do you think is the best movie character?" Ty asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know, but I think Shrek and Princess Fiona over there are the best couple costume."  
  
"Yeah they are cool, I wonder who it is."  
  
Just as Ty finished his sentence Princess Fiona turned around.  
  
"Oh my god!" Alex exclaimed. "She did it."  
  
"What? Who did what?" Ty asked, confused.  
  
Alex got up from her chair and headed over to Princess Fiona.  
  
"Kim!" she yelled, as she got closer. Kim turned around startled.  
  
"Damn Alex, you scared me," Kim said.  
  
"Sorry. Great costume."  
  
"Thanks, how come you didn't dress up?"  
  
"We figured it would be more fun trying to figure out who was who."  
  
"Well you figured me out," Kim said trying to end the conversation. She had a strange feeling of where Alex was going with this.  
  
"You seemed to be having a good time with Shrek here."  
  
"Yeah we were, until we were rudely interrupted."  
  
"A new secret man Kim?" Ty asked as he walked up behind Alex.  
  
"What is this 20 questions?" Kim said, getting frustrated.  
  
"Just tell me, yes or no, is Shrek." Alex asked inferring Carlos.  
  
"Yes, now will you leave me alone and let me have my fun?"  
  
"You can have all the fun you want," Alex said with an evil grin on her face as she walked away.  
  
"What the hell was that all about? And who the hell is Shrek?" Ty asked, now even more confused then before.  
  
"I told you that I can't tell you."  
  
"I don't like this game."  
  
Ty and Alex went and placed their votes for the best costumes. Alex convinced Ty to vote for Kim and 'Shrek' for the best couple costume. She told him that he wouldn't be sorry. Finally the time came for the winners to be announced.  
  
"Thank you all for voting for costumes, I am here to announce the winners," Lt. Johnson began.  
  
"I will start with the Best Movie Character costume. It was pretty much unanimous with this one.the winner is Shrek. Please come up to the stage and introduce yourself."  
  
Alex glanced over to where Kim was standing, she saw a worried look come over her face. Alex assumed she was worried people would figure out it was Carlos. Carlos walked up to the stage, but said nothing.  
  
"Doesn't want to reveal his identity I see," Lt. Johnson joked. Carlos shook his head. "Well thank you for coming and great costume."  
  
Carlos walked back over to where Kim was standing. She looked more relieved now.  
  
"The next category is Best Television Character. This one was a little closer, but Barney comes out on top."  
  
Alex just laughed. Someone from the day shift had come dressed as Barney. It was a really good costume. The man, Alex didn't catch his name, walked up and accepted his trophy. Now it was time for the one Alex was waiting for.  
  
"And finally we have Best Couple Costume. Again, this was a landslide. The trophy goes to Shrek and Princess Fiona."  
  
Kim and Carlos made their way to the stage. Kim didn't look as nervous, since she knew that she could do the talking this time.  
  
"Great costume Kim, you going to tell us who your secret date is in there?" the Lt. asked.  
  
"Nope, my little secret," she said with a grin.  
  
Alex knew Kim was enjoying keeping her relationship a secret. Plus she was happy. Alex wasn't going to judge them, if Carlos made her happy then Alex was going to be happy for them. People began leaving after the announcements of the winners. Ty and Alex decided that that was a good idea. They said their good byes and headed home. It was only 11:30 when they got home so they decided to watch some television.  
  
Alex was cuddled in Ty's arms as they sat on the couch. Ty decided he would try again to figure out who Shrek was.  
  
"So you really can't tell me who Kim's secret man is?" he inquired.  
  
"Ty.you know I would if I could."  
  
"I know, but I really want to know."  
  
Alex didn't say anything. She was really contemplating telling him just to see what his reaction was. They were alone, and he knew better than to tell anyone. Ty could see the deep thought that Alex was in.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Tyrone, I swear if this leaves this apartment I will have to kick your ass. And that is both a threat and promise."  
  
"I wouldn't want to have to explain to the guys that my black eye came from my wife, so I swear that it doesn't leave these four walls."  
  
"Good, Kim's secret man for the past two months has been.," she hesitated for a moment, ".Carlos."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ty asked thoroughly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious. Now you understand why I couldn't say anything?"  
  
"I wouldn't have even thought she would consider him dating material."  
  
"It all started when she was dating Aaron. When he asked her to go with him to that author's dinner, she spent the entire afternoon getting a dress. Carlos helped her out. Then when Aaron stood her up Carlos jumped in to defend her when Aaron came to talk to her."  
  
"I'm just surprised."  
  
"I was too, but she has been really happy since they have been together. He hasn't been stereotypical Carlos to her."  
  
"I happy for them."  
  
"Me too, I just hope she doesn't get screwed over again. Having two people in the firehouse that she used to be involved with would be really weird."  
  
"Yeah it would be. She and Jimmy are usually not that bad."  
  
"No, but it took a while."  
  
"Hopefully they will be happy."  
  
"Right now they are." 


	30. Surprise, Surprise

I know everyone wants more of my Kim and Carlos story line, trust me there will be more coming in later chapters.this is a Ty and Alex story so Kim and Carlos won't be the main focus.And please keep reading.things at the 5- 5 are about to take a major turn.  
  
Chapter 30-Surprise, Surprise December 15, 2002  
  
"Davis, can I talk to you," Doc called from his office.  
  
"Sure, I'm coming," Alex replied getting up and walking to his office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she said when she got to the door.  
  
"Yeah, have a seat," he said as he picked up a piece of paper. "You know the couple you brought up here a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"What was the woman's name?"  
  
"Heather Casalito. Why?"  
  
"I just received an application for employment from her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she is really well qualified."  
  
"So are you going to hire her?"  
  
"I would like to, but we don't have room on this shift."  
  
"Well she is going to have to ride with someone until she becomes familiar with the area, why not me and Kim. Then when she is comfortable we can figure something out."  
  
"That is true. I think I can live with that for a little while."  
  
"When can she start?"  
  
"She put after the holidays because it would require a move."  
  
"You won't be disappointed with her Doc."  
  
"I don't think I will be. Thanks Davis."  
  
"No problem," Alex said as she got up and left Doc's office.  
  
"What did Doc want?" Kim asked as Alex walked back into the lounge area.  
  
"You remember Heather?"  
  
"Yeah, your friend from the cruise."  
  
"Yeah, she applied for a job here and Doc asked me about her."  
  
"She did! What did Doc say?"  
  
"He said he wanted to hire her. I offered to let her ride with us so she can get familiar with the area."  
  
"Of course, it'll be fun. Where is she going to work after that though?"  
  
"Doc doesn't know yet. He said we'll worry about it when we come to it. They have been talking about running a 3rd bus out of here, so maybe that will happen soon and she can stay on our shift."  
  
"I'm glad she applied."  
  
"So am I."  
  
~*~*~ The shift for Alex and Kim had been fairly quiet so they were out of there right at 11:00pm. Alex walked across the street to the police station to find Ty. She walked in and asked the officer at the desk where he was. The officer said that they had not returned yet. They had come upon a murder and had to stay until the detectives released them. Alex decided to call Ty on his cell phone.  
  
"This is Officer Davis, I am unable to answer your call at the present time. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Beep."  
  
"Babe, it's me. The officer at the desk told me you were tied up. I'm going to go home and wait for you. Give me a call when you get this and let me know what is going on. I love you."  
  
Alex hung up her phone after leaving her message. It always sucked when either Ty or herself had to stay late because of a call. She walked out of the station and literally running into Sully.  
  
"Oh god, sorry Sully," Alex said.  
  
"Hey Alex, it's ok. Your man is still in the car finishing a report."  
  
"Thanks," Alex said as she walked towards the RMP.  
  
Alex walked up to the RMP and knocked on the window, scaring Ty.  
  
"Jesus woman, don't do that," he said as he rolled down the window.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"You didn't have to wait for me."  
  
"I was just leaving, I left a message on your cell phone."  
  
"That would be the cell phone I have turned off," Ty said half sarcastically and half sorrowful.  
  
"It's ok, I wanted to go home and relax anyway."  
  
"Well if you give me five minutes, I'll go relax with you."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
Ty opened the door of the RMP and stepped out. He took Alex's hand as he led her back into the station so he could change. True to his word, he was ready in five minutes.  
  
"You ready?" Ty said as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Yup," Alex said standing up.  
  
They walked hand in hand out of the station to the subway station. They didn't live that far, but since it was December the subway ride was a good investment. Once they got back into their apartment Alex headed for the shower. Ty went into the bedroom and got changed into something a bit more comfortable. Then he flipped on the television and slipped underneath the covers. When Alex came out of the bathroom Ty turned off the television. They had agreed that the time they had after work and before they fell asleep would be time just for the two of them to talk. Alex walked around to her side of the bed and joined Ty underneath the covers.  
  
"So how was your day?" Alex asked Ty.  
  
"Not too bad until we came across that murder. So much damn paper work."  
  
Alex chuckled, knowing that Ty was serious about the paperwork. He hated it.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked her.  
  
"Kind of boring actually, but Doc had some news for me."  
  
"Good news?"  
  
"Yeah, Heather applied for a job as a paramedic at the station. Apparently she had been taking the paramedic course and wanted it to be a surprise when she applied."  
  
"That's great, but you guys don't have any room for her."  
  
"I convinced Doc to let her ride with me and Kim until she is familiarized with the area. Then he said he'll see what he can do."  
  
"So when does she start?"  
  
"Doc said she requested after the holidays since it requires moving."  
  
"We should help them look for a place."  
  
"That would be fun."  
  
"Have you talked to her about anything yet?"  
  
"No, I was going to call her tomorrow. I'm so glad she applied for a job."  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy," Ty said as he kissed Alex's forehead. 


	31. The Move and Day One

Chapter 31-The Move and Day One February 4, 2003  
  
It was finally time for Heather and Jason to move up to the city. Alex and Ty had helped them locate a good apartment. It wasn't too far from the station and fairly close to Alex and Ty's place. Tomorrow would be Heather's first day on the job. She was excited, as were Kim and Alex. The apartment they picked out was three bedrooms. It was nice and they got a great deal. Unfortunately, Ty had to work so he couldn't help them move in. Alex had off, so she offered her services.  
  
"It's so nice to finally be here," Heather said.  
  
"Things will calm down once you get settled," Alex replied.  
  
"Hopefully. And with Jason home for now I can look around for a daycare for Amberleigh that I like."  
  
"Where is he going to look for a job?"  
  
"He's not sure yet, since we have the time he is going to check a couple places out and see if they have managerial openings."  
  
"You guys have all this planned out don't you?"  
  
"Pretty much, we had even more planned out, but since we met you it has become a little easier."  
  
"Well anytime you need something all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
Heather, Alex and Jason continued to bring boxes into the apartment. They had to sort everything out and figure out where they wanted everything. After about 3 hours all the boxes were sorted and things were at least in the room where they would be. Heather and Alex enjoyed dinner and then Alex headed home. Heather wanted to get a good night sleep for her first day on the job.  
  
~*~*~ Today was Heather's first day working at the 5-5. Alex to come by Heather and Jason's to walk with Heather to work. Alex walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hey Alex," Jason said opening the door.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not bad. Come on in. Heather is almost ready."  
  
"Thanks, the first day is always nerve racking, but I think she'll be fine."  
  
"I think so too, she is really excited about this."  
  
"I think I'm finally ready," Heather said coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"You look great baby," Jason said walking towards Heather.  
  
"The uniform does a number doesn't it?" Alex asked.  
  
"I like the way it looks," Heather said.  
  
"It fits you perfectly, now lets get it to work. You don't want to be late on your first day," Alex replied.  
  
"That wouldn't be very good. I just want to say good-bye to Amberleigh. I'll be right back, " Heather said. She walked into her daughter's bedroom and said her goodbye.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready now. Bye babe, I'll be home a little after 11:00," Heather said giving Jason a kiss.  
  
"I'll be waiting. You'll be fine. Have fun," Jason said.  
  
"Bye Jason, I'll keep an eye out for her," Alex said.  
  
"Thanks. You be careful too," Jason added.  
  
With that Heather and Alex walked out of the apartment and headed for the firehouse. It was only a couple of blocks and Alex wanted to make sure Heather was some what calm about her first day. Alex was trying to decide if she wanted it to be busy or slow. If it were busy she could see Heather work, but then if it was slow she could do a lot of explaining. She decided she would take whatever they were given.  
  
"So you have any questions before we get there?" Alex asked.  
  
"No not really. I'm anxious to get used to everyone and everything," Heather replied.  
  
"You met most of the guys. Everyone is really good with each other. You should have no problem fitting in."  
  
"I hope so. This is something I have always wanted to do."  
  
"Well here we are, welcome to your first day at Camelot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Heather followed Alex into the station. Alex needed to get changed into her uniform. Heather stayed downstairs and talked a bit with Doc. Alex quickly changed and headed back downstairs. She found Heather still talking to Doc.  
  
"She needs those ears you know Doc," Alex said walking up behind them.  
  
"I was just explaining some of the paperwork to her," he responded.  
  
"Sure you were, come on we have to check the bus."  
  
"Thanks for the info Doc," Heather said as she walked away with Alex.  
  
"Now the most important thing we do is make sure we have a stocked bus before we take any calls. The shift before hand is supposed to restock, but that doesn't always happen or they miss something."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
~*~*~ Kim and Alex decided that they would hang around the house with Heather when they had down time. That way she could get used to the guys in the house and be more comfortable there. The day started out fairly slow. The first call didn't come in until almost 4:00. Alex, Kim and Heather handled the call. It was an elderly woman who was having difficulty breathing. Alex stood back and allowed Heather and Kim to do most of the work. Alex wanted Heather to get as much practice as possible. The call went smoothly. They all headed back to the house after leaving the patient at the hospital.  
  
They got back and found DK cooking dinner.  
  
"We all rotate making dinner. Some of us are better than others," Alex said patting DK on the back as she walked by.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" DK asked trying to look hurt.  
  
"Oh nothing, keep up the good work DK." Alex just laughed.  
  
Jimmy was sitting in the lounge with Walsh. They were watching some hockey game that was on.  
  
"I'm going to call Jason real quick, I want to check up on my baby," Heather said heading to the phone.  
  
"How's she doing?" Jimmy asked Alex.  
  
"Well we've only had the one call, but she seemed to know what she was doing. She's having a tough time leaving her daughter for so long," Alex replied.  
  
"Where is her daughter?"  
  
"At home with her husband, they want to try to find a good daycare so Jason can get a job."  
  
"Yeah that must be hard not having someone to take care of the kid."  
  
"So how is she?" Alex asked Heather as she walked back into the room.  
  
"She's good, Jason just finished feeding her. I really need to get control of myself leaving her."  
  
"I'm sure it's a normal thing for all parents," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, it was hard coming back to work after Joey was born, and that was with Kim's mother taking care of him," Jimmy added.  
  
"How old is Joey?" Heather asked.  
  
"He will be eight this year."  
  
"Wow, my baby is almost three."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"Dinner is served!" DK called from the kitchen. 


	32. Oh no, not again

Here comes your action.  
  
Chapter 32-Oh no, not again March 15, 2003  
  
"55-Charlie respond to 334 Lexington for a domestic," came the dispatcher's voice.  
  
"55-Charlie responding 334 Lexington," Ty repeated into the microphone.  
  
"Imagine the world if we didn't have domestics," Sully said.  
  
"We'd be out of jobs," Ty joked.  
  
"Would that be a bad thing?"  
  
Sully and Ty arrived on scene and could hear the yelling from down on the street.  
  
"At least we know where we are going," Sully said.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the second floor and found the apartment they were looking for.  
  
"NYPD open up!" Ty yelled as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Go to hell," came a voice from inside.  
  
"That's not on my list of destinations today, open the damn door before we have to do it for you," Sully replied.  
  
With their hands rested on the guns they waited as one of the people involved unlocked the door. They heard the doorknob click and the door began to open. Suddenly the door swung open and the man started shooting. Ty pulled his gun and shot the man in the head. Quickly regaining his composure Ty looked for Sully. He saw him lying on the floor in front of the apartment door. He had been standing right in front of it when the man opened the door.  
  
"Sully!" Ty screamed.  
  
"10-13 Officer down! 10-13 get a bus here now!" Ty yelled into his radio.  
  
He ran to Sully's side and checked for a pulse. He found a very faint one. Sully was unconscious.  
  
"Sully, wake up man.wake up. Help is coming. Tell me you are ok.Sully!" Ty began sobbing as he searched for the wound from the bullet. He tore open Sully's shirt and saw that he had one wound in his abdomen. He also had another one just above the neckline of his vest.  
  
"Sully! Come on man, wake up!" Ty continued pleading.  
  
"Davis!" Ty heard from the stairway.  
  
"Doc! We're up here. Hurry, he's not doing good."  
  
Doc rushed up the stairs with Carlos in tow. They quickly were at Sully's side completely dismissing the man inside the apartment that Ty had shot.  
  
"We've gotta go now," Doc told Carlos.  
  
They loaded Sully onto their stretcher. It was a bit difficult getting down the stairs, but luckily they were fairly wide. He was quickly in the back of the bus on his way to the hospital. Ty rode in the back with Carlos as he treated Sully.  
  
It took them about 7 minutes to get to the hospital. Carlos had called Mercy to alert them of the condition of Sully. Ty didn't understand all the medical terminology, but none of it sounded particularly good. They pulled up the hospital and were met by the hospitals trauma team. They quickly took over and wheeled him into the trauma room. Ty, Doc and Carlos all stood outside the room dumbfounded.  
  
"What happened in there Davis?" Carlos asked.  
  
"We had a call for a domestic and he just started shooting. Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"He lost a lot of blood, the doctors would know better than I would," Carlos answered.  
  
Carlos walked towards the lounge to get himself a cup of coffee. It was never easy bringing in one of your own, especially when they are so severely injured. Carlos sat down on the couch, putting his coffee on the end table next to him. He rested his head on his hands. He wasn't about to tell Ty that he didn't think Sully was going to make it.  
  
"Carlos?" came a voice from behind him, startling him.  
  
"Huh? What?" he jumped up.  
  
"Hey it's just me, why so jumpy?" Kim said walking closer to him.  
  
"You didn't hear?" he questioned, turning away from her.  
  
She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, "what happened?"  
  
"Sully was shot. It doesn't look good."  
  
"Oh my god how's Davis?"  
  
"He's still in shock, he's standing outside the trauma bay."  
  
"Here, come sit down," Kim said pulling him down next to her.  
  
"Why does it seem that I am always on duty when something like this happens. My damn career started off with someone getting shot, then Bobby, now Sully."  
  
"It's just a crappy draw, I know it's hard."  
  
"I just don't know what I would do with myself if it was someone I was close to, I mean I guess the good thing is that I was never really close to Jerry or Bobby, or even Sully. But if you, Doc, Alex, Ty.."  
  
"Hey, don't think about it that way. We are all here."  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
"Carlos no one knows how long they are going to live for. On my way home tonight I could be hit by a bus, you just don't know."  
  
"It's just sucks."  
  
"It'll be ok, I'll be here for you," Kim said as she kissed Carlos' temple.  
  
"Hey Kim we gotta go," Alex said pushing the lounge door open. "Is everything ok?" She asked seeing the somber looks on the faces of her co- workers.  
  
"You seen your husband yet?"  
  
"No, why? Is he ok? Kim is he ok?" Alex got scared.  
  
"Physically yes, emotionally probably not."  
  
"Kim what happened? Where is he?"  
  
"Alex, Sully was shot today and it doesn't look too good."  
  
"Oh my god, I have to find him," Alex said running out of the room. She ran up to the nurses station.  
  
"Can you tell me what room Officer Sullivan is in please?"  
  
"He was in Trauma 1, they have taken him up to the OR."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alex rushed to where the trauma rooms were. She turned the corner and saw Ty sitting in a chair, his head on his hands that were resting on his knees.  
  
"Ty!" she yelled down the hall. Ty looked up, it was obvious that he had been crying.  
  
"Oh god Ty, Kim just told me. How is he?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"I don't know, they haven't told me anything. God Alex, I can't lose him."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. Sully is strong."  
  
"I don't know Alex."  
  
Alex pulled Ty into a hug and that sat in each other's arms waiting to hear some kind of news about Sully. 


	33. News?

Chapter 33-News? March 15, 2003  
  
Kim, Carlos and Heather had joined Alex and Ty in the lounge. Sully had been in surgery for almost three hours now. Ty assumed that was a good sign. The longer they were in surgery it meant that they were still working on him and that he was alive. Alex had fallen asleep next to Ty. He just stared at her. He was so happy to have her by his side when he needed someone to be there.  
  
Just then Ty caught sight of a doctor walking towards them. He patted Alex's shoulder to wake her up. The others joined around Ty wanting to hear the news.  
  
"I assume you are here for Officer Sullivan?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, I am his partner. How is he?" Ty asked.  
  
"He is in very critical condition. He has lost a lot of blood. We have been able to control the bleeding. That does not mean he is out of the woods. The next twenty-four hours are the most critical. It can go either way without warning," the doctor informed the friends.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"I'd prefer you didn't at this point. He needs to focus all his energy on getting himself through tonight. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning. I will be able to give you a better outlook after we see his reactions tonight."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Kim spoke up. Ty was unable to form words.  
  
"They always let you see the person, even if it's for like 5 minutes," Ty finally got out slumping back into his chair.  
  
"Hey.the doctor is right. He needs to focus on getting better. Hearing you worry about him won't help him," Alex said trying to comfort him.  
  
"It's not supposed to be like this. Sully is the veteran, he's not supposed to get hurt."  
  
"It doesn't always happen like that babe. Come on, let's go home, relax a little bit and we will come back first thing in the morning."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Ty, it would do him no good for you to go in to see him in your current state. You need to calm down. I promise you, first thing in the morning we will come back."  
  
"What if something happens during the night?"  
  
"I'll give the nurses our number and ask that they call if anything happens."  
  
"I don't want to leave him Alex."  
  
"Right now the only thing he needs is rest. And that's the best thing for you too."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Come on," Alex said taking Ty's hand and pulling him up from the chair.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," Alex said turning to Carlos, Kim and Heather.  
  
"If you need anything Alex call me," Kim said.  
  
"I know, I will."  
  
Alex and Ty walked out of the hospital hand in hand. Alex figured it would be best for them to take the subway back home considering Ty's current state. It was about a 20-minute ride from the hospital. After what seemed like an eternity for Ty they finally got to their stop.  
  
Alex led Ty into the house. She suggested he take a warm shower to try to calm himself down. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her and frankly the idea appealed to him. After Ty had gone off into the bathroom, Alex sat herself down on the couch. She needed to compose herself and be strong for Ty. She had no idea about Sully's condition, but knew it couldn't be good. Ty would absolutely fall apart if he were to lose Sully, even if it was just as a partner. After making sure she had herself pretty well together Alex went into the bedroom to get changed. Neither her nor Ty would be getting much sleep tonight.  
  
Ty walked into the bedroom and silently took his place next to Alex in the bed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He felt the best thing was to say nothing.  
  
"I know it's easier said than done, but try to get some sleep baby," Alex said.  
  
"I'm just worried about him."  
  
"It's ok to be worried. I'm here when you need me," Alex said as she laid her head on Ty's chest. She wasn't going to leave him when he needed her most.  
  
Both Ty and Alex both managed to fall asleep, even if it was just for a couple hours. The ringing of the phone suddenly awakened them. They both stared at each other for a second knowing what the call was probably about.  
  
"Hello?" Ty answered.  
  
"Mr. Davis?" the voice from the other end asked.  
  
"Yes this is Officer Davis."  
  
"This is Josephine Jackson a nurse at Angel of Mercy Hospital. I was asked to call you concerning Officer John Sullivan."  
  
"Yes, how is he?" Ty asked nervously. Alex had crawled across the bed and was leaning against Ty's back.  
  
"As you know Officer Sullivan was critically injured yesterday. The doctors believed that they stopped all the bleeding, unfortunately the stitching they did on one of the vessels came undone and he began bleeding internally again. About an hour ago he went into cardiac arrest, they were unable to bring him back," the nurse said.  
  
Ty just dropped the phone. He was in shock. Alex knew what the nurse had said based on Ty's reaction. She quickly picked up the phone thanked the nurse for calling and hung up.  
  
"Ty I am so sorry. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing.all I want is for Sully to be my partner tomorrow when I go into work and that isn't going to happen ever again."  
  
"Do you want me to call Kim so you can talk to her? She had almost the same experience when Bobby was killed. She would be able to relate to you better than I can."  
  
"Right now I just want to be alone."  
  
"Ty please talk to someone, you can't keep everything inside. I don't want you to get to the point that Kim did."  
  
"I just need to think now Alex," Ty said getting up out of the bed.  
  
"Be careful," Alex said watching Ty walk out of the bedroom.  
  
Alex thought about calling Kim. She was going to need someone herself. Kim would be able to tell her what to look for and how Ty is feeling.  
  
Ty walked out into the living room. He sat down on the couch. His partner, his only partner was dead. He had grown up with the man. He was like a second father. It was hard enough when his father was killed, now he had to watch his second father die. Sully dieing was secretly Ty's biggest fear. He felt so comfortable with Sully. They understood each other and had the mutual respect good partners need. He knew that he needed Alex, he couldn't push her away. Her idea of talking to Kim sounded pretty good to him. She did have almost the same experience. She was there when Bobby was shot and she was there when the doctor told them that Bobby was gone. Ty didn't want to go into the deep depression that Kim did. He had Alex and their future to think about. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ty got up to answer it.  
  
"Kim?" he said fairly surprised.  
  
"Alex called me and told me. She thought you might want to talk. Even if you don't now, I want you to know that anytime you do I will be ready and willing to listen," Kim said walking in past Ty.  
  
"I don't know what I want right now. Everything is just jumbled."  
  
"That is perfectly normal. I didn't know what I was going to do without Bobby; he was my best friend for five years. We started the shift together and then I go home and he is dead. It will be hard to get over, but you realize that you have lots of other people around you who love you too."  
  
"I don't want to push Alex away, I'm afraid that I'm going to do that. I'm already doing that."  
  
"That's probably because you feel that she can't relate and really she can't. That's why she called me. She knows it isn't easy."  
  
"Did you go to Bobby's funeral?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I had to say the good-byes I never got to say before he died."  
  
Ty sat back on the couch. He was still in shock from the news that Sully was gone. He really did appreciate having Kim to talk to. She really could relate.  
  
"Listen, the best thing you can probably do tonight is try to get some sleep. You'll be able to think things through better when you are rested. So go back into your wife, let her know that you aren't shutting her out and try to get some sleep. If you want to talk more tomorrow you have my number, feel free to call anytime."  
  
"Thanks Kim. I really appreciate you coming over here," Ty said as he stood up.  
  
"Anything you need, let me know," Kim said giving Ty a hug.  
  
"I will."  
  
Ty led Kim to the door and locked it behind her after she left. He took a couple minutes to compose himself before going back into the bedroom with Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want to talk to Kim, I just thought I should do it," Alex said when she saw Ty coming back into the bedroom.  
  
"It's ok, I'm glad you did. She helped me realize something," Ty said as he walked towards the bed and got himself comfortable next to Alex.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I felt like I couldn't talk to you because you didn't know what I was going through. She helped me realize that the important thing was that I don't push you away. It's not your fault you can't relate, and it's a good thing really."  
  
"That's why I called Kim. I know I can't relate. I'm glad she helped you. I'm not going anywhere, I will be here whenever you need me. I promise."  
  
"I know. I love you," Ty said kissing his wife.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll probably feel a little better once I am rested."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Alex curled up next to her husband. She was glad that he realized Kim was the one who could help him the best. She was also glad that he didn't resent her because she couldn't help him. It was going to be a hard road, but they would get through it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ty had spent a lot of time with Kim the last couple days. He wanted to talk everything out. He knew that was the only way that he was going to get past this, with the love of his wife and friends. Today was Sully's funeral. Anytime someone dies in the line of duty the department goes all out for the funeral. They had asked Ty to speak, but he declined. He didn't think he would be able to keep himself together. Alex tried to tell him that he should, but he didn't want to.  
  
Everyone from the third watch was at the funeral. They all had known Sully, he was the veteran of the group. Even though no one was particularly close to him, it always hurts when you lose one of your own.  
  
The police chief was the first one to speak.  
  
"Today we are gathered together to lay Officer John Sullivan to rest. His life tragically came to an end in the line of duty answering a call for help. Officer Sullivan was well respected for his knowledge and abilities on the streets of New York City. I know he was one of my best officers and he will surely be missed."  
  
Several other speakers followed, some officers that had worked with Sully during his time. Ty was sitting between his wife and his mother. Ty's mother took the news hard; she had known Sully for years since he was Ty's father's partner before he was killed. Ty was even worried about his mother and Sully dating at one point. Alex was trying to be strong for her husband.  
  
The fire department offered to host the reception after the funeral. They had a buffet catered from a local deli. Simple things, but it meant a lot to Ty. He felt that he was all that Sully had. His mother had died about a year ago. His wife had been killed. He had no other family in the city. It was nice to see everyone pitching in to pay tribute. 


	34. What To Do Now

Chapter 34-What To Do Now March 27, 2003  
  
The department had told Ty to take off as much time as he needed. It was a horrible thing to have to see your partner killed. Ty was trying to get himself together enough to go back to work, but he didn't want to. He knew that everything he saw would remind him of Sully and the fact that he would never be there again.  
  
"Hey babe. Breakfast is served," Alex announced as Ty walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been getting better."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Ty sat down and began eating his breakfast.  
  
"You have any idea when you will want to go back to work?"  
  
"I've actually been doing a lot of thinking about that."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"About us and our future."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we agreed that eventually we wanted to have kids and I have been thinking about that."  
  
"You want to have a baby?"  
  
"Not necessarily right now, but say if I were to take the sergeants test, it would be a better situation to raise a child in."  
  
"Ty you don't have to take the test in order for us to have a family."  
  
"I know, but it seems logical. It'll be better for the family and I won't have to be on patrol with someone other than Sully."  
  
"Is that really what all this is about?"  
  
"Partly, but I really like the idea. I don't want to ride with anyone but Sully and now that isn't possible. I want to be around for our children when they are growing up."  
  
"I'll support you with whatever you decide to do. I think taking the test is a great idea. I know you have always wanted to take that step anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but I was planning on that with Sully's retirement."  
  
"Do you know when the next test is?"  
  
"It's in May. I have to start studying now if I want to take it and have a chance."  
  
"I think it's a great idea."  
  
"I'm going to ask for desk duty until I take the test."  
  
"Do they have a sergeants position for you?"  
  
"The second watch sergeant is looking to transfer to another precinct and I talked to the captain and he said as long as I pass the test he saw no reason why the position shouldn't be mine."  
  
"That's great Ty, I'm so glad you are thinking about work again."  
  
"Talking to Kim has really helped me. She helped me realize that I may have lost an important part of my life, but I still have so much more to live for and continue on for. I have you, my job and our future."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I have three days off next week, why don't we take a trip to the shore?"  
  
"Does Heather have those days off too?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"We could ask her and Jason to go, they could show us around a bit. I think it would be fun."  
  
"I'll talk to her today at work."  
  
~*~*~ Alex arrived at the firehouse with five minutes to spare before the shift started. She hated being late, she would stay in the rush mode for a while. She ran up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
"Davis!" Doc yelled as Alex ran through the lounge area.  
  
"Yeah Doc?"  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, we need to have a quick meeting before the shift."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in two minutes."  
  
Alex ran upstairs and true to her word, was back in the lounge in two minutes.  
  
"Ok, I have a few announcements to make today," Doc began. "As we all know the lieutenants tests were taken recently. I have the results right here. The top 12 scorers are offered positions down town. Like last year, I have been offered a position."  
  
Everyone stopped Doc's sentence for a round of applause.  
  
"Thank you, but unlike last year, I will be accepting the position." The expressions on everyone's face just dropped.  
  
"Why this year Doc?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Well I have been evaluating our situation here. I'm not getting any younger and the down town positions offer a bit more money. Also, we have the help here to replace me. With my leaving, Kim will move to senior and there will be an open spot for Heather on this shift."  
  
"Are you leaving because of me Doc?" Heather asked.  
  
"No, I had been thinking about taking the position this year before you were even hired. It just makes more sense to do it now."  
  
"So you hired her with the intention of taking the position?" Alex asked.  
  
"You could say that, I knew if I did take it I wouldn't be leaving you guys in a hole."  
  
"When do you start?" Carlos inquired.  
  
"Not for another couple of weeks, I have to train Kim for all the proper procedure for being senior."  
  
Kim was sitting on the couch with Alex, she hadn't said a word. Alex was a bit confused, she should be happy; she's getting a promotion.  
  
"Ok, thank you for listening. Be careful out there," Doc said turning away from his medics.  
  
"What's with you?" Alex asked Kim after Doc walked away.  
  
"It should be Bobby who is senior, not me," Kim replied.  
  
"Oh Kim, I thought you had gotten past those thoughts."  
  
"Talking with Ty has brought back some memories of how things were. It has made me think of what it would be like today."  
  
"Well I think you should accept the senior position in honor of Bobby. He would be proud of you for staying with this and making it that far."  
  
"He would, wouldn't he."  
  
"He always wanted to see you succeed."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I'm going to talk to Doc."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later." 


	35. The Needed Vacation

Chapter 35-The Needed Vacation April 2, 2003  
  
Ty, Alex, Heather, Jason and their daughter were all heading to the shore for several days. Heather and Jason had agreed to go so they could show them around. They figured the simplest way to get there was by train. Heather had booked a hotel right in Point Pleasant, right next to the beach. They all headed into Penn Station with their luggage, which only consisted of several bags. Heather was excited to be going back to the area she grew up in. She had actually worked on the boardwalk where they were staying.  
  
The train ride was about 2 hours long. They arrived in Point Pleasant about 9:00am. Heather led the way to the hotel. It was only three blocks from the station and they could see the beach from it. Alex was so excited to be away from the city. She had always loved the shore, but this time she would be able to see the better things, only known by the locals. They had all agreed that day one was dedicated to the beach. After checking into the hotel, Ty and Alex headed to their room, as did Heather and Jason, to get changed for the beach. They met down in the lobby about a half hour later.  
  
Heather and Jason pushed the stroller with Amberleigh in it ahead of Ty and Alex. They were walking down Arnold Ave. heading right for the beach.  
  
"I can't believe we are actually here," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, it is already better having Heather and Jason with us."  
  
"I had never even thought of taking the train. It was so much easier."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"We are going to have fun here."  
  
"I know we are."  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" Heather asked.  
  
"What are our options?" Alex inquired.  
  
"Well we have the beach, an arcade, the aquarium, shopping, and food. Any sound appealing?"  
  
"I like the idea of just hanging out at the beach," Alex replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with her," Ty said.  
  
"Well, we want to take Amberleigh into the aquarium. So you want to meet us back up here in two hours and then we can have some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
Heather and Jason headed over to the aquarium. Ty and Alex walked to the beach hand in hand. Ty was really happy that he had come on this little vacation. Already he has realized how much he has in Alex, he can't ruin it being depressed and not working because of Sully's death. It wouldn't be what he wanted anyway. He had always thought Alex was good for him. He would hate to see Ty ruin their marriage over him.  
  
They walked about half way down the beach and decided that was a good spot to set up camp. Alex laid down towels for herself and Ty, she was looking forward to relaxing.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely a change from the city."  
  
"I'm just going to hang out here until we have to meet Heather and Jason."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, the water is too cold anyway."  
  
"And we know what cold water would do to you," Alex said laughing.  
  
"Ms. Comedian I see."  
  
The two hours flew by, before they knew it Ty and Alex had to pack up and head up to the boardwalk. As they reached it they could see Heather and Jason waiting.  
  
"How was the aquarium?" Alex asked.  
  
"It was pretty cool, Amberleigh liked the penguins. I always liked the penguins when I was little too," Heather replied.  
  
"They are cute," Ty said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you people, but I am hungry," Jason said.  
  
"How about the pizza place right there," Ty said pointing to a building.  
  
"They are good, works for me," Heather said.  
  
They walked over to the restaurant. They all agreed on pizza. The pizza impressed Ty and Alex. They didn't think it would be able to compare to that in New York, but it was good. Since it had been an early morning they decided that they would spend the rest of the time at the hotel hanging out by the pool and make it an early night. They had more things they wanted to do tomorrow.  
  
Luckily for them the pool was heated. It would have been bitterly cold if it weren't. After about an hour Amberleigh began to get cranky, it was time for a little nap. Heather wanted to take her back up to their room; Alex offered to go with her. That left the two men at the pool.  
  
"So how are you guys liking New York?" Ty asked Jason.  
  
"It's taking a little getting used to on my part, I was never one for the city, but Heather has always wanted to live there."  
  
"What's the biggest difference from here to the city?"  
  
"Just the amounts of people and the traffic. I mean I thought we had traffic, but the traffic in New York makes this place look like a country road."  
  
"It is pretty ridiculous. Thankfully we don't live to far away from a lot."  
  
"Yeah, we are in a pretty good spot too."  
  
While Ty and Jason were talking by the pool, Alex and Heather took the time to do some talking of there own.  
  
"How's Ty doing since Sully's death?" Heather asked.  
  
"He's doing a lot better. Being able to talk to Kim has really helped him."  
  
"When is he going back to work?"  
  
"He's actually going to take the sergeants test. He says it would be better for us when we have children and that he doesn't want to ride with anyone but Sully."  
  
"How long were they partners?"  
  
"Sully was Ty's only partner. Sully had also been Ty's fathers partner, so he knew Sully when he was growing up. His mother actually requested that they be partnered."  
  
"Oh god, no wonder it was so hard for him."  
  
"Sully was like his father."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"I know, but I am glad he is starting to move on."  
  
"That is good, you mentioned kids, any plans soon?"  
  
"Not right now, we want to see how he does on the test first. We are really in no hurry."  
  
"Yeah, Amberleigh was kind of a surprise to us."  
  
"You didn't want kids?"  
  
"We did, just not then. I wanted to be solid into my career track first."  
  
"Did it set you back a lot?"  
  
"It did a little. My whole plan was to take the paramedic course while working as a cop and then become a paramedic when I passed. I had to put the class on hold until she was older."  
  
"But you still became a paramedic."  
  
"And I have a beautiful daughter to go with it."  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
Heather and Alex continued talking about various topics until the men came up to the rooms. It was about 5:30 and they were thinking about dinner. Alex said she really wasn't hungry. Heather and Jason decided room service was the best bet. Alex and Ty said their good nights and went back to their room.  
  
"You sure you aren't hungry?" Ty asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, lunch was filling. You can get something if you want."  
  
"I'm really not hungry either, Jason was the one who wanted to eat."  
  
Alex walked over and sat next to Ty on the bed  
  
"We can go take a walk along the beach and watch the sunset," Ty suggested.  
  
"Oh, romantic. I like it."  
  
"Hey, I've got a romance bone in me."  
  
"I know and I love it."  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
Ty and Alex walked hand in hand out of their room and down to the beach. They walked about half way down the beach again and sat down. Alex sat in front of Ty, between his legs.  
  
"I wish there was a decent beach by us in the city," Alex said.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"I don't understand why people would want to leave a place like this and move to the city. It seems like you're leaving heaven for hell."  
  
"It depends on the person, like Heather, she said she was bored with things around here. She wanted more action. I'm sure if we were to move down here we both would get bored fast."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I like the way things are, good jobs and a place like this to come to in just a couple hours drive."  
  
"I'm really happy to see that you are getting back to the old Ty."  
  
"I'm glad too, it's more fun to look at the positive in life."  
  
Alex snuggled closer to her husband. They sat in silence as the sun set over the ocean. It was such a beautiful sight. Alex was glad to have her husband back and a path for their future. Once Ty passed the test he would switch shifts and then they would start thinking about having a baby. Alex was more than ready for one, but she didn't want to push Ty, especially now.  
  
When the sun finally fell below the horizon Ty kissed Alex's head.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the room," Ty said.  
  
"Why such a hurry?"  
  
"I have a surprise."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"No, my other wife. Yes you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Alex and Ty walked back to the room. Alex was really curious as to what Ty's surprise was. She had no idea what it could be. They got back to the room and Ty told Alex to sit on the bed while he got the surprise. "Close your eyes," Ty said as he reached into the bag.  
  
"They are closed."  
  
Ty pulled out a box from the bag and opened it.  
  
"You can open your eyes."  
  
"Ty."  
  
"It's one of those Italian Charm bracelets, the emerald is my birthstone, NYPD because I'm a cop, the 55 is where we both work, you are a paramedic with the FDNY, and the ruby for your birthstone."  
  
"Ty it's beautiful."  
  
"And you can add other birthstones when we have kids."  
  
"I love it."  
  
Alex stood up and gave Ty a kiss. He was more than the man of her dreams. Ty put the box down on the table next to them without breaking the kiss. He then slowly walked her back towards the bed. He wanted to show her just how happy he was that she was his.  
  
Alex woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She looked over to her still sleeping husband remembering the events of the night before. She was so happy that Ty was back on his feet. She really liked the idea of him taking the sergeants test. Their future was coming together. 


	36. If I Have To

Chapter 36-If I Have To April 6, 2003  
  
Ty and Alex headed back to work after their vacation. They really enjoyed spending time at the shore and with Heather and Jason. Ty watched Alex walk into the firehouse from outside the police station. He always did that, just to make sure she got in ok. Ty headed into the locker room to get changed. Bosco was already in the locker room halfway changed.  
  
"Hey Davis, nice to see you back," Bosco said.  
  
"Thanks man, it's weird being back without Sully."  
  
"It must be. I hear you're taking the sergeants exam?"  
  
"Yeah, in May. I don't really want to be on the street anymore."  
  
"Just don't take lessons from Christopher."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
Bosco turned back around to finish getting changed and it dawned on him Faith hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"You see Yokas out there Davis?"  
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
"It's just not like her to be late."  
  
"We know, that's your job."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Maybe she called in sick."  
  
"She usually calls me though."  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
"You're right, I'll see you in roll call."  
  
Bosco got up and walked out of the room. Ty finished getting dressed and headed to roll call himself. He found a seat in the back of the room. Just after he sat down the lieutenant began his speech. Ty wasn't really interested; he was staring into the empty seat that Sully would have been occupying.  
  
"And I would like to welcome Officer Davis back to the watch," those words got Ty's attention.  
  
"That's all, be careful out there. Davis, Boscorelli I would like to see you."  
  
Ty and Bosco looked at each other with confused looks. It was Ty's first day back so he knew he couldn't have done anything wrong. Bosco, on the other hand, could have a laundry list of things he did. They walked up to the front of the room.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be news for both of you, but Davis this is completely your decision. Faith called today and requested several days off."  
  
"Why?" Bosco asked immediately.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say, she asked that I tell you to call her as soon as you can. Anyway, since Faith won't be in for a couple days Bosco doesn't have a partner. I would like to have you partner up with him Davis until Faith returns. I will understand completely if you do not want to, I will just have to put you at a desk Bosco."  
  
Bosco looked at Ty, he didn't want to be at a desk, but he understood that Ty didn't want to be on the road without Sully.  
  
"I guess I can do it for a couple days, and because it's Bosco."  
  
"Thank you Davis. I really appreciate it. Have a good tour you two." With that the lieutenant walked out of the room.  
  
"I know you know how much I hate the desk, but I would have understood if you said no."  
  
"Bosco, I don't want to be at a desk either, but I didn't want to have to train someone to take Sully's place. We're friends and you know what goes on. It's hard to put into words, I guess instead of thinking of someone as Sully's replacement, I'll be thinking of myself as Faith's replacement. Make sense?"  
  
"I think so. We'll try to lay low, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Bosco."  
  
They signed out radios and headed for the RMP. Bosco drove while Ty just stared out the window.  
  
"You sure you are ok with this man?"  
  
"It's my first day back Bos, I still have to get used to the feeling."  
  
"Ok, just let me know if you want out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bosco drove to the bridge that he and Faith always sat under when they wanted to be away from everything. He figured this would be a good time to call Faith. He stepped outside the car and dialed her number on his phone.  
  
"Hello?" came a faint voice.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"What's the matter? Lieu told me you wanted me to call you."  
  
"I won't be in for a couple days."  
  
"He mentioned that too, why not?"  
  
"I'm having some problems here."  
  
"Faith what the hell did Fred do now?"  
  
"Bos." Faith trailed off. Bosco could hear her start crying.  
  
"Faith, you have to talk to me."  
  
"Bos, Fred died this morning."  
  
"What?!? How?"  
  
"Alcohol poisoning."  
  
"Oh god Faith, I'm so sorry. Do Emily and Charlie know?"  
  
"No not yet, they think I am at work. I don't even know what to say to them."  
  
"Do you want me to go pick them up and bring them and you can tell them? I'll stay with you."  
  
"I'm not ready to tell them yet."  
  
"Faith, you'll never be ready to tell them that their father died."  
  
"I never thought I would have to."  
  
"Faith, I'll drop Davis back off at the station, talk to Lieu and I'll get the kids and come over."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you in about half an hour."  
  
"Thanks Bos."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and just stood outside the car for a minute, soaking up what Faith had just told him. After he composed himself he got back in the car.  
  
"Everything ok with Faith?"  
  
"No, I need to drop you back off at the house. I need the night off."  
  
"What happened Bosco?"  
  
"This doesn't leave the car Davis."  
  
"I swear to it."  
  
"Fred died this morning and Faith has to tell Emily and Charlie."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Damn."  
  
They sat in silence all the way back to the station. Ty waited outside while Bosco went to talk to Lieu. He didn't even want to know details. After about five minutes Bosco came out of the office and headed for the locker room.  
  
"Davis? You out there?" came Lieu's voice.  
  
"Right here sir."  
  
"Come in and shut the door."  
  
"I assume Bosco told you what happened."  
  
"Yes he did sir."  
  
"He will also be taking some time off to help Faith. That leaves you as my eldest officer."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"I really need your help in training the new officers."  
  
"Didn't I pick a hell of a day to come back?"  
  
"I can split it with desk time if you want, I at least need two patrol days from you."  
  
"I'll do the four on patrol, but I still plan on taking the sergeants test and the second watch position."  
  
"Davis you have no idea how grateful I am. I completely understand you wanting the position and I will do everything in my power to make it yours."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Ty walked out of the office, not completely believing what had just happened. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep, but he couldn't, he was working desk duty the rest of the night.  
  
Finally 11:00 came and Ty headed into the locker room to change. Then he walked outside and across the street to wait for Alex outside the firehouse.  
  
"Hey baby, how was your day?" Alex asked when she saw Ty.  
  
"Well, it started off with me having to go back out on patrol with Bosco, then I was told I would be the eldest officer on the watch for the next week and I finished the evening with desk duty."  
  
"Jesus, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Well it all started when Faith called out today. Lieu asked if I would ride with Bosco, I figured since it was Bosco I would be able to handle it. Well, we had some down time and Bosco called Faith. Long story short, Fred passed away this morning, so Lieu gave Bosco time off to help Faith and the kids out. So instead of being at the desk, I will be training new officers."  
  
"Fred died?"  
  
"Yeah, alcohol poisoning."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"But Lieu did say that he was grateful and would do everything in his power to make sure I got the sergeants position on the second watch."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, so how was your day?"  
  
"Not nearly as eventful."  
  
"I think that is a good thing."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They walked back to their apartment and went straight to bed, both were exhausted from the first day back. 


	37. Sooner Than Expected

Sorry for the delay guys, the site has been giving me problems. This will most likely be the last chapter for a week or so. I am going on vacation this weekend, but don't worry I plan on doing a lot of writing. Thanks to tydavislover for your reviews, I'm glad you like the story so much. I wish others would review it too!  
  
Chapter 37-Sooner Than Expected April 30, 2003  
  
Alex sat on the couch contemplating on whether or not to call out of work. She felt like absolute crap. Ty had gone to the library before his shift to study, since he wasn't able to do it at work like he had planned. Alex looked at the clock and decided that it was too late to call out now; they would have to scramble to find someone to replace her. Maybe she could just stick to driving today.  
  
Alex walked into the firehouse and everyone noticed her state immediately.  
  
"What did a bus hit you on your way over Davis?" DK asked walking by.  
  
"Not today DK, I'm not feeling so hot."  
  
"Obviously," Kim commented.  
  
"I'm going to get changed," Alex said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
After she finished changing Alex walked down the stairs and looked at the schedule, she wanted to see whom she would be riding with. It was she and Kim. Doc wanted Heather to ride with him and Carlos for a couple shifts so he could make sure she was comfortable working with different people. Alex was glad it was just Kim, she could stand her.  
  
Kim was already down by the bus making sure it was stocked when Alex came down.  
  
"Why the hell did you come in today," Kim asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been thinking too much today."  
  
"No puking on the patients ok?"  
  
"I'll try, I was hoping that I could do most of the driving today. So people don't get whatever the hell I have."  
  
"I think I can live with that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We'll try to lay low too."  
  
Like Kim had said they laid low for the shift. They only took two calls, neither of them that serious.  
  
"You hungry?" Kim asked Alex.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I have a really bad craving for ice cream, but I think if I eat it it'll come right back up."  
  
"Thanks for the picture."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Is it just your stomach bothering you?"  
  
"Pretty much. I also just feel lousy."  
  
"What did you have this morning for breakfast?"  
  
"Some eggs that Ty made."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"What is this 20 questions?"  
  
"I'm just trying to see if my diagnosis is right."  
  
"Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"When was the last time you and Ty were together?"  
  
"That would be none of your business."  
  
Kim just looked at Alex, waiting for her question to register.  
  
"Oh shit," Alex said.  
  
"You've got all the signs."  
  
"We have to get a test."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Kim and Alex went to the closest drug store. Alex hadn't even thought about the possibility of being pregnant. She and Ty hadn't been trying so it wasn't on her mind. They were planning on kids sometime next year, after they were both settled into new roles at work.  
  
Alex bought the test and they walked next door to McDonald's. Alex didn't want to take it at the firehouse; there were a limited number of people the test could belong to if someone found it. She walked into the bathroom; Kim said she would wait outside. Alex opened the box and followed the directions. Then came the waiting. Three minutes.  
  
Kim was sitting down outside the bathroom. She couldn't tell if Alex was happy about the possibility of being pregnant. Her reaction probably had a lot to do with the fact she hadn't thought about the possibility. It seemed like Alex was in there forever. Finally Kim saw the door open. Alex appeared, she stood right outside the door. Kim was trying to read her face, she got nothing.  
  
"Well?" Kim asked standing up.  
  
"It was positive, we're going to have a baby!" Alex said as she ran to Kim and gave her a hug.  
  
"That's great Alex. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Now I just have to tell Ty."  
  
"You don't think he will be happy?"  
  
"No, I do. It'll just come out of left field because we haven't been trying."  
  
"Tell him tonight, you shouldn't wait."  
  
"I will. Ahh, Kim we are having a baby."  
  
"I'm glad to see you so happy."  
  
Kim and Alex finished the shift. Alex felt better now that she knew what was going on with her. Even the guys back at the house noticed when they came back.  
  
"I've never seen work actually make some better, it's usually the other way around," DK said.  
  
"You'd be amazed DK," Alex replied.  
  
"Damn, even happy too. What did you two do today, deliver a new kindergarten class?"  
  
"Nope. I've gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
Alex walked downstairs to wait for Ty. She was still glowing from the fact that she was pregnant. She saw Ty coming across the street and walked to meet him.  
  
"Hey you. You're rather cheery for this time of day," Ty said.  
  
"Just had a really good day."  
  
"I saw Carlos before on a call and he said you came into work looking like you were dragged through the mud."  
  
"Glad he thinks so highly of me."  
  
"You know what he meant."  
  
"I wasn't feeling good, but I feel better now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Come on, let's get home. I've got something for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Alex took Ty's hand and led him home. She couldn't wait to tell him that he was a father.  
  
"Damn girl, what has gotten into you?"  
  
Alex just laughed. What has gotten into me? It's called a baby, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sit down on the couch," Alex said to Ty as they walked into the apartment.  
  
"So what have you got for me?" Ty asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Alex walked into their bedroom. She had kept the test and wanted to show it to Ty so he could see it for himself. She took the test and the box explaining the results and put them into a small box she had in the closet. She covered the box and took one quick look in the mirror before she went back into the living room.  
  
"The box for me?" Ty asked seeing Alex holding the box as she walked toward him.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Alex walked over to Ty and sat next to him on the couch. She gave him the box.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Ty did as he was told. Slowly he took the top off the box, glancing back to Alex's face to see her reactions. He had the top off the box and looked in to see what was in it. He looked at it with a confused look. He picked up the test and looked at what was beneath it. Then he put it together. He lit up. Ty wasn't able to form words; Alex saw it in his eyes.  
  
"We're pregnant!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"You're really going to have a baby?"  
  
"That's what the test tells me."  
  
"We're going to be parents!" Ty said, finally comprehending what Alex said.  
  
"What made you take the test, we hadn't been trying?"  
  
"Well, as you know I haven't been feeling good lately. Today I felt like crap, but went to work anyway. I was riding with Kim and she started asking questions. She was the one who suggested that I might have been pregnant."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe this."  
  
"We are going to have a family of our own. Yours and mine."  
  
"I love you so much," Ty said pulling Alex to him and giving her a kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Alex said when they broke the kiss. 


	38. Announcing the News

Chapter 38-Announcing The News May 1, 2003  
  
Ty walked into the locker room to find Bosco and Faith already in there changing. Based upon their reaction to his entrance, he was giving off some good vibe.  
  
"You look like someone just told you that you won the lottery Davis," Faith said.  
  
"I feel like I should be going to play."  
  
"Somebody had a little fun last night," Bosco said.  
  
"Bosco."Faith said, wondering why it always had to be her partner that made the childish comments.  
  
"Not the kind of fun you're thinking there Boscorelli."  
  
"Well if it wasn't that, then what's got you floating?" Faith asked.  
  
"Alex is pregnant," he finally said. "I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Davis! That's great! Congratulations!" Faith said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"That's great man, congratulations," Bosco said.  
  
"Thanks guys. I never thought I would be this happy."  
  
"Kids are magical things Davis. Just wait until you see them for the first time. The moment is indescribable," Faith said.  
  
"I really need to pass this sergeants test now, I have a family to think about."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks. I've got to go, I'll see you guys in roll call," Ty said as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
"Damn, Davis is a dad. He's so happy. I can't wait to have kids," Bosco said.  
  
"You'll make a great dad, I know you will," Faith said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for roll call."  
  
"Right."  
  
Bosco and Faith got up and walked toward the roll call room.  
  
~*~*~ Alex walked into the firehouse beaming, a complete 180 from the day before. She was actually whistling as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Somebody is in a good mood," Jimmy said once he heard Alex's whistling.  
  
"Yup, is Lieu around anywhere?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think he's in his office," Walsh answered.  
  
"Thanks," Alex said walking off towards his office.  
  
She knocked on the door, hoping not to interrupt him in the middle of something really important.  
  
"Yeah," Lieu said, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Lieu, you got a minute?" Alex asked.  
  
"Davis. Sure, come on it. Sit down."  
  
Alex walked into his office and closed the door. She didn't want anyone else to find out because they were listening in to her conversation.  
  
"Uh oh, this must be good, you closed the door."  
  
"I just don't want anyone else knowing right now."  
  
"Okay, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to take back my offer to be a replacement on the squad for a little while."  
  
"Why? You always want to be on the squad."  
  
"I still do, but I can't right now."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"Well, running into a burning building and breathing in smoke wouldn't be a real good thing for the baby," Alex said with a smile. She wanted to see how long it would take for Lieu to realize what she said.  
  
He looked at her with a puzzled look for a minute.  
  
"You're pregnant?!?" he finally put it together.  
  
"Yeah, I just found out yesterday. I can still ride EMS for a while, but I don't want to be on the squad."  
  
"Completely understandable. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm not sure how long I will be riding for. I guess I'll have to feel it out."  
  
"Just let me know when you think it's time and I will make a couple of calls and have a spot for you at dispatch."  
  
"Thanks Lieu. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anything for you. Congratulations again and be careful out there."  
  
"Thanks. I will," Alex said as she got up and walked out of his office.  
  
Lieu leaned back in his chair. He was happy for Alex, but couldn't help thinking about the last time she was pregnant. No one had known about it, but she was still on duty, doing what she normally did and was hit by a car. She already lost one child because of this job, he didn't want to see it happen again. He didn't want to say anything because Alex seemed to either have forgotten about it or wasn't worried. He wasn't about to bring her down.  
  
Alex walked back out to where everyone else was hanging out.  
  
"What, no more whistling?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I have an announcement for you guys," Alex said to the group.  
  
"You're leaving?" Carlos yelled. He earned a look from Kim.  
  
"No, sorry. You're not that lucky."  
  
"Well, what is it?" DK asked.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant!" Alex quickly scanned the room to see people's reactions. Jimmy lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"You're pregnant? That's great!" Jimmy said as he got up and gave her a hug. She and Jimmy were pretty good friends. She figured he would be excited.  
  
"Wow..Which is worse, another Taylor or another Davis?" DK said with a smirk.  
  
"It's going to be a combo of both, I think that's the worst," Carlos said laughing.  
  
All the guys started laughing. Even Alex was laughing; her and Ty were certainly a combination.  
  
Carlos walked over to Alex and gave her a hug, "Congrats Davis, I'm happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks Carlos.  
  
The alarm sounded at the house, "Squad 5-5, Adam 5-5-3 and Boy 5-5-3, we have an MVA with multiple injuries at 110th and Lexington."  
  
Everyone donned their gear and headed out for another day. 


	39. The First Visit

Chapter 39-The First Visit May 15, 2003  
  
Today was Alex's first appointment with her obstetrician. She and Ty were a little nervous, it would be officially confirmed that they were going to be parents. Alex really wanted to see the baby. Seeing the baby would make it more real for her.  
  
They walked into the office and Alex filled out all of the information on the millions of papers they give new patients to fill out. Soon enough they were in line to see the doctor.  
  
"So we are really going to see the baby today?" Ty asked.  
  
"Hopefully, if it is cooperative," Alex replied.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Believe it baby, there is a baby in there," Alex said patting her stomach.  
  
"Alexandra Davis," the nurse called.  
  
"That's us," Alex said.  
  
They got up and followed the nurse into the exam room. Alex sat down on the table and Ty sat next to her in a chair.  
  
"I just have a couple preliminary questions for you," the nurse said.  
  
"Ok," Alex replied.  
  
"This is your first visit to an OB correct?"  
  
"Yeah, I took an at home test two weeks ago and this was the first appointment you had."  
  
"Ok, do you have any medical conditions that may be a threat to the baby?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Have you had any other children?"  
  
"No," Alex replied quickly, but then remembered her miscarriage. "I had a miscarriage a year ago last week."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, what was the cause of the miscarriage?"  
  
"I'm a paramedic and I was hit by a car at the accident scene."  
  
"How far along were you?"  
  
"I had just found out that morning from a physical."  
  
"Well, that is a good thing. Since it was so early in your pregnancy it shouldn't have any affect on this one."  
  
"I had never even thought about that."  
  
"I'll make sure the doctor looks at everything, but I don't think it will be a problem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The doctor should be right in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Alex hung her head after the nurse left, she hadn't thought about consequences from her miscarriage. Ty noticed the change in her mood.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"I never thought about the miscarriage."  
  
"You heard what she said, it should be fine."  
  
"But what if it's not?'  
  
"Come on, we have to think positive here."  
  
"I'm sorry, but everything seems to get messed up for us."  
  
"It'll have to change eventually, maybe it's changing with the fact that you are pregnant again."  
  
Ty saw a tear slide down Alex's cheek.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want everything to be fine with the baby. I really, really want this baby."  
  
"So do I. It'll be an amazing baby."  
  
"The guys at the house were joking the other day about which would be worse, if the baby took after you or me. Carlos said the worst would be a combination," Alex said with a little smile.  
  
"It'll be one tough kid that's for sure."  
  
"Mrs. Davis, I am Dr. Lyons. I hear we have a baby to look at?"  
  
"I believe so. Are we going to be able to see that baby today?"  
  
"Most likely, it's still small so we won't be able to see all that much."  
  
Alex looked up at Ty, he squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it's going to be cold."  
  
The doctor put the gel on Alex's stomach and did an ultra sound. He pointed out where the fetus was. It was barely visible, they wouldn't have been able to see it if it weren't for the doctor. After the ultra sound the doctor did a physical exam on Alex. It was a bit uncomfortable for her, but it was something that she was going to have to get used to.  
  
"Everything seems to be perfect."  
  
"There are no ill effects from the miscarriage?"  
  
"It doesn't appear so, it is already a good sign that you have made it past the time of your miscarriage. It is possible that there will be an issue with you carrying to term, but I do not see a reason for that right now. If I do see a problem in the future I will tell you right away."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"I'll see you next month."  
  
Alex and Ty walked out of the exam room. They made an appointment for the same time next month. The doctors words had eased Alex a bit, but there was still that possibility that her pregnancy would be affected. But there was a chance with every pregnancy.  
  
"I told you that we had nothing to worry about," Ty told Alex as they walked out of the office.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to hear it from him."  
  
"It's ok." 


	40. A Promotion

Chapter 40-A Promotion May 30, 2003  
  
Alex walked into the firehouse feeling a little queasy; some of her morning sickness was staying all day. It was bearable though. Today was Doc's last day with the 5-5. June 1st started his term downtown. Everyone had gotten used to the idea of Doc leaving and Kim being senior, but it was still going to be weird without Doc there. Kim, Carlos, Alex and Heather all started with Doc at the house, now he was leaving. He wasn't riding today, he was just cleaning up odds and ends and making sure everything was in line for Kim to take the reins. After the shift everyone had planned a little party for Doc, congratulating and saying good-bye.  
  
After changing Alex came back down and joined Kim and Heather in the kitchen. For the time being, it was protocol for Kim to ride with Heather, since she was the newest medic. She hadn't had a lot of experience by herself. Once she got used to how things work and working alone in the back then Kim was free to switch up the rotation based on people's preferences.  
  
Kim walked down to Doc's office to see if he needed any help or thought of anything else she may need to know. That left Alex and Heather at the table.  
  
"How's your pregnancy coming along?" Heather asked.  
  
"It's not too bad, I have some morning sickness, but it's bearable."  
  
"That's good, I had really bad morning sickness for like 2 weeks with Amberleigh."  
  
"I guess I'm lucky then."  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"My date is February 3, but they said I'll probably deliver early because of what happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I forgot, you weren't here then." Alex sat back in here chair, remembering the events of that day. "I had just found out I was pregnant that morning and I came directly to work from the appointment. I wanted to see Ty before he went out on his run, but as soon as I got changed we had a call for assistance with a motor vehicle accident. The person in charge of the scene directed Kim and I to a car off to the side of the main wreck. I was inside checking on the patient and as I turned to walk to get the bag I heard Kim scream my name, there was a car heading straight for me that I had not seen. The car hit me. The next thing I knew I woke up in the ER and immediately thought about the baby, they did an ultrasound and said that the baby didn't make it. I didn't even get a chance to tell Ty that he was a father before I had to tell him the baby was gone," Alex fought the tears that were forming, but one escaped down her cheek.  
  
"Oh god Alex, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks. They said that delivering early should be my only side effect."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah, we really want this baby."  
  
"They are amazing things."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Adam 5-5-3 respond to 181 River St. Apt. 4C for cardiac," came the dispatcher's voice.  
  
"That's me, I'll talk to you later," Heather said getting up.  
  
She met Kim as they headed downstairs. Alex sat back in her chair thinking about everything. Things were changing at the house, Ty had taken the sergeants test, and they were having a baby. It seemed like everything was moving on. She just hoped everything was going to be for the better.  
  
Alex and Carlos received a call a little while after Kim and Heather left. Alex hadn't ridden with Carlos in a long time, she was curious if he had changed at all since being with Kim. Their call was a simple transport, but Alex immediately noticed a change in Carlos. She wasn't sure if it was because of Kim or because she was pregnant, but Carlos offered to take most of the bags upstairs when they arrived at the scene. She had made a mental note to mention that when they were leaving the hospital and she did.  
  
"So this new Carlos I am riding with sure is different," Alex said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Carrying all the bags, you never did that before."  
  
"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting a lot."  
  
"You sure that's the reason?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I just thought maybe being with Kim was softening you up a bit."  
  
"Maybe she has changed my views a little, but I don't want to be the reason for something happening to your baby because I made you carry too much."  
  
"I was just busting you Carlos. It's nice to know you care."  
  
"I'm happy that you and Davis are having a baby."  
  
"Thanks. We are too."  
  
They got another call; Alex flipped the lights while Carlos answered dispatch.  
  
Alex and Carlos were on their dinner break. They had chosen a small diner to eat at, neither of them wanted to be in a busy place.  
  
"Since you're the only one who knows, I'll ask you. What do you think of Kim and I?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I think it's great, Kim is obviously happy and you have changed for the better."  
  
"I'm just surprised we have been able to keep it quiet for this long."  
  
"I know, it's been like what 8 months. When are you going to tell people?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm afraid that they might have to transfer one of us if we are found out."  
  
"I don't know about transferring, but maybe they will request you aren't partners."  
  
"Even if that's the case, nothing will really change. We won't be able to be physical at work, the only difference would be that people knew."  
  
"Then why don't you say anything?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we'll find time to mention it if we get married."  
  
"That would be a good time."  
  
Alex looked down at the clock. It was time for them to head back for Doc's party. Carlos agreed and they headed back. Kim and Heather were already back making sure everything was in order. Doc had to run down to his new working place and said that he would be back shortly before the shift was over, so they sent DK downstairs to be on lookout. About 15 minutes before 11 DK came running upstairs telling everyone that Doc was coming. Everyone took their places and listened for Doc to come upstairs.  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh my god, what's this?" Doc said surprised.  
  
"It's a little party for you on your last day," Kim explained.  
  
"You guys didn't have to do this."  
  
"It's the least we could do Doc, I know all of us paramedics have been trained by you here. A lot of the guys have been here with you a long time too. We're going to miss you," Alex said.  
  
"Thank you guys."  
  
Everyone enjoyed the food and had a great time. The house pitched in a got Doc a 5-5 ring and a plague. It was about 1:00 in the morning by the time people started leaving. Alex walked into the apartment and found Ty asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and gave him a light kiss. He began to stir.  
  
"Hey baby," Alex said sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey, how was the party?"  
  
"It was good, Doc was surprised."  
  
"I'm glad it went off good."  
  
"How was your evening?"  
  
"The couch and I did some bonding," Ty laughed.  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"Well I think I'm going to bed, care to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat."  
  
Ty picked up Alex and carried her to their bedroom. Alex complained about gaining weight as her pregnancy progressed, Ty knew it helped her feel better about herself when he picked her up. 


End file.
